The Elevator 2: a Fall Out Boy Fiction
by TooSexyForMyHat
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Elevator: a Fall Out Boy Fiction" ... Lena's met the man of her dreams, Pete Wentz himself. He wants her, she wants him. There's only one problem... She lives in Denmark and he lives in L.A. What to do when she can't forget him?
1. End of beginning

**_This is a Fall Out Boy fanfiction_**

_So... This is the sequel to the fanfic "The Elevator" (:_

_I hope you like it ... Please tell me what you think.._

* * *

**The Elevator 2**

**Chapter 1 – End of beginning**

She turned the key and opened the door. Breathless from the hurry she had been in to get home, she slipped out of her converse and threw her bag on the floor. Petey barked happily at her, glad that someone was finally home. "Hey, boy!" she smiled. He jumped around in the hallway. She rushed into her room, turned her PC on, and sat down in her chair to wait. Petey followed her and she grabbed him and placed him on her lap. "You're getting quite heavy, huh?" she smiled and kissed his head. He just tried to lick her face. She smiled as she took a look at her frame on her table with the picture of her and Pete from the elevator. It was about a month ago now, and she could feel how much she missed him every time she looked at the picture, but she loved it anyway.

Finally the pc was ready and she quickly logged on MSN. At once a window opened.

Peter says: "Lena! I was starting to think that you've forgotten our "date"…"

Her heart throbbed and she smiled widely.

Lena says: "How could anyone forget about something like that? I've been thinking about it all day!"

Peter says: "Me, too!:) I miss you so fucking much"

Lena says: "I miss you, too! 3"

They turned on their web-cams, and she smiled even wider when she saw Pete's face. He smiled widely, too.

Peter says: "My memory and the pictures don't do you justice, pretty!"

Lena says: "Haha! Same to you…"

Peter says: "Right, haha"

Peter says: "Well… I want to ask something, actually"

Lena says: "What's that?:)"

Peter says: "Well… Now that the tour is over and stuff… I was thinking that maybe you wanted to come and visit me?"

She stared at the message and her heart pounded hard in her chest. Did he just invite her to L.A.?!

Peter says: "You look shocked?"

She couldn't manage all the thoughts that flew through her head right now. Of course she wanted to come and visit him, but it would be so complicated to figure everything out…

Lena says: "I'm sorry… It just came so suddenly, haha. Uhm… I don't know… I mean, I really want to! But I have to take care of a lot of things and I have to get money for the tickets and all…"

Peter says: "Don't worry. The tickets are on me"

Lena says: "I can't let you pay… I don't wanna be a gold-digger"

Peter says: "You're not! Consider it my thanks to you if you choose to come over here…:)"

Lena says: "Well…"

Peter says: "Will you at least think about it, pretty? You can bring Jeanette, too, if you want to… Patrick will be glad about that, too. I think he misses her"

Lena says: "Okay, I'll think about it:)"

They wrote back and forth for another half hour before Pete had to go.  
She closed her PC down again and went for a walk with Petey, who was really eager to go. As she came to the park where she knew she could take the leash of Petey, she let him go and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She was really in doubt. Could she really go to L.A. to visit Pete? That was what she really wanted, but that would truly force her to deal with a long-distance relationship with Pete, though those "MSN/phone dates" they had been having wasn't the right way to deal with it either if she wanted to forget him. She had been in doubt ever since he had left. He wanted to see her again, and, of course, she wanted to see him again as well, but she knew it wasn't that easy. The easiest way would be to forget him – not that it would be easy to forget him, it would only be the easiest way to deal with the question of them seeing each other again and dating each other at all.

She dialed Jeanette's number and listened to the dial tone.

"Hey, Lena. What's up?" Jeanette's voice said.

"Hey, Jeanette. I got to tell you something," Lena said.

"Uh-oh, you sound worried?"

"Well… Yeah."

"What's the matter?"

"Umm… Okay, you know how I'm still talking to Pete and stuff?"

"Yeah? Oh God, he's found someone else?"

"No no, not at all…"

"Well, then what? You're making me nervous!"

"He's sorta… Invited me to come and visit him… In L.A…"

"What!? Are you kidding me!?"

"Nope… You're invited, too."

"No way!"

"Yeah…"

"And you don't know what to say to him?"

"Nope, you know, I really want to! But there are so many things to deal with and… Well…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean… But the summer holiday is just in a few weeks, we could go there?"

"Do you actually want to?"

"Uh, yeah? I mean… It's L.A.! And you've been so down since Pete left… I know it's less complicated to just forget him, but I don't like seeing you like this, and if you really like him you'll regret not going."

"Yeah, maybe you're right… I'll have to talk to my parents though."

"Of course… I just want you to know that I'm in, if you go…"

"Thanks, Jeanette."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Haha, well… I guess… Listen, I gotta go now, but thanks again. I'll let you know when I know what to do, okay?"

"Okay, see you then…"

"See you."

Lena hung up and called Petey. She put his leash on again and went home. Still thinking about what to do…

* * *

_I am aware that you're not allowed to post fics with non-fictional persons in it, but since Fall Out Boy starred in season 3, they're really characters in "One Tree Hill", too, I would say. So I don't consider myself breaking any rules with this fiction._


	2. Solution

_Sooo... I've been a bit slow with this.. So you're getting two chapters now! :D_

_Hope you like it! _

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Solution**

A couple of days later when she got home, Mikkel and her mom were home. Mikkel came to grin at her, when she closed the door behind her. "What's up?" she asked him. "Oh, nothing," he just grinned. "Right… What is it?" "Nothing," he just said but kept grinning at her. "Okay, tell me…" Lena said and threw her bag at the floor and caught Mikkel and started tickling him. "Tell me!" she said, and soon they were on the floor having a tickle-fight. "No! Stop!" Mikkel grinned. "Not until you tell me what's up!" Lena said and kept tickling him. "Okay okay… Mom's having a chat with Pete!" he said and she stopped tickling at once. "What!?" she said and looked at him. "Yeah, you forgot you cell and he called and mom picked it up…" he said and grinned again. She got up from the floor in a hurry and ran to the living room where she found her mom in the couch, chatting happily.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed. "Oh, hi honey, I'm just having a chat with Pete," her mom smiled. "Why!? He didn't call to talk to you, mom! Oh God, you're scaring him away!" she said. "No, I'm not!" he mom said, offended. "Just give me the phone!" Lena said. "Alright, alright…" her mom said and handed her the phone. "Hey Pete, I'm sorry about that," she said into the phone and sighed. Her mom just chuckled. "Hey Lena, its okay. You're mom's quite nice," Pete said. "Well, I'm glad you think that…" Lena said, hesitative. "What is he saying?" Lena's mom asked. "Mom, it's private! He's says that you're nice… Now go…" Lena's mom smiled and left the room. "Anyway, what's up, Pete?" she said and smiled as she could hear him breathe. "I just called to ask you if you were done thinking about the invitation?" he said. "Umm… Yeah, I've talked to my parents and Jeanette, and they're okay with it. Jeanette wants to go, too," she said and smiled at the thought of her in L.A. with Pete. "Really? That's great!" he said. "Yeah," she said. "So… When can you come?" he asked. "Well… My summer holiday is in a few weeks, so…" she said. "That sounds good…"

That night she couldn't fall asleep. Had she actually agreed to go to L.A. with Jeanette to stay at Pete's house? She couldn't believe that she was going to see him in a couple of weeks, it was a weird thought.

A couple of days later it was official. The tickets were ordered. She was going to L.A. with Jeanette. She was going to see Pete again. She was going to kiss him again. Hug him again. See him look into her eyes and smile. Hear him laugh. She couldn't wait!

* * *

**Tell me what you think? (:**


	3. A Couple Of Weeks Later

_Second chapter of the night ^^, .. And I've even tried making it long?_

_Please tell me what you think :D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A couple of weeks later…**

When her clock started beeping she had already been awake for about an hour. She wouldn't get out of bed before the clock-alarm would go off, but she couldn't sleep anymore so she had just been in her bed staring at the ceiling. Today was the big day. Everything was packed – she had done that last night – and she had picked out some clothes to wear and everything, in case she would be late or something. The thought about being late was ridiculous at the moment as she hadn't been able to sleep very much and not very well either. She was too excited.  
She got out of bed and got herself some breakfast, the time passed slowly so she took a long shower, too, and got dressed. When she was all finished and ready to go there was still another half hour to go before she could even order the cap which would take her to pick Jeanette up and then go to the airport. She had said her goodbyes to her family last night because they wouldn't be home when she woke up – her parents still had to go to work and Mikkel had a few more weeks before he would get his vacation.  
She lay down on her bed and stuffed her iPod earplugs into her ears…

Lena sighed and sat down next to Jeanette in the plane after having placed her bag into the box above their heads. Finally they would take off soon, it had been a long time waiting. It would be a long flight, too, but she would hold on for Pete's sake. 14 hours from Kastrup Airport to Los Angeles International. That was one hell of a long flight! They had to make a stop in Holland for an hour and 40 minutes, which was quite annoying but it was one of the shortest flights they could get.

When they were finally in the air again after being in Holland Lena said, "So are you excited to see Patrick again?" "Oh no, are you and Pete gonna bug us with that again?" Jeanette sighed. "I don't know if Pete is…" Lena grinned. "Oh God," Jeanette said and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but – hey, think about it… We're gonna spend a lot of time over there now, you don't have to worry about anything for a while…" Lena said. "Yeah, for a while… But then we'll have to go home again, and it will be the same as last time… Stupid to do anything," Jeanette said. "Oh, but you two are so great together, and I know you like him…" Lena argued. "Yeah, I do… But it's just not like you and Pete…" Jeanette said and glanced out the window. "Why not?" "Well, Patrick and I are friends…" "Pete and I are, too!" "Yeah, okay… I know, but it's not the same… I'm not dating Patrick." "No, 'cause you're stubborn! It's not like you couldn't…" "You don't know that… Just 'cause I like him, doesn't mean that he likes me…" "No, it doesn't… But I'm pretty sure he does…" "Well…" "Just admit that the only thing holding you back is your shyness…" "No…" "Whatever," Lena said and grinned at her stubborn friend…

It was 3 p.m. when they finally arrived at Los Angeles International. They spend some time waiting for their luggage but they finally got it and went to find someone they knew. In order to avoid too much press, Pete had sent his bodyguard to pick them up at the airport. They soon found him and he took them to an exit. They went outside while carrying their luggage on a luggage wagon. As soon as they were outside the dark night was up lit by flashing cameras. Lena closed her eyes in order to escape from the bright lights as she could hear Pete's bodyguard ordering the paparazzo's to back off. Luckily the car wasn't parked that far away and Pete's bodyguard helped them inside the car with the dark windows. As soon as they were inside the car they heard a voice. "I'm really sorry, the press wasn't supposed to know anything, but people talk so…" Lena's heart throbbed as she recognized the voice. She smiled widely a Pete who was in the front seat. The car-door opened and Pete's bodyguard climbed into the car and started it. It only took about 15 minutes to get to Pete's house maybe that had something to do with the time of day.

When they got to Pete's house they carried their luggage into Pete's house and said goodbye to his bodyguard. "Thanks again for doing this, man," Pete said gratefully as he closed the door after the bodyguard. Then he turned around to face them and smiled widely at Lena. She widely back at him, too, ran towards him, and hugged him tightly. "Yay, you're here," he whispered into her ear. "Yeah," she said and smiled. She felt the urge to just hug him forever and never let go, but figured that she had to let go sooner or later so she unwillingly let go of him and smiled when he beamed at her. "Hey Jeanette!" he said and went to hug Jeanette. "Hey Pete," she grinned. "Well… Uhm… Would you like a tour now? Or would you rather wait 'till tomorrow?" he asked them. "Well, I'm pretty tired…" Jeanette said and looked at Lena who nodded in agreement. "Me, too…" "Well, I am, too… I stay up all night so I could pick you two up," Pete said and grinned. "Aww," Lena smiled. "Anyway… I'll show you your rooms…" Pete said, grabbed their luggage, and went down the hallway. He got to two doors and opened the one on the right. "Here's your room, Jeanette…" He went inside and dropped her luggage on the bed. "Great," she smiled and seemed happy with her room. He turned to Lena and smiled at her, "I didn't think that you would mind sleeping in my room? If you do, I'll just sleep on the couch and you can have my bed," he said and looked like he was already about to get his stuff and sleep on the couch. "It's okay," she said. She smiled at the thought of sleeping in Pete's bed next to him. "Well… In that case, I'll show you the bedroom then," he said and smiled at her. Pete explained them where the bathroom was before saying goodnight to Jeanette and leading Lena to the bedroom.

The bedroom was in the room next to Jeanette's. "Your bed is huge!" Lena exclaimed and went to lie down. He laughed. "Well, it's really nice…" he said and bumped down next to her. "Tell me about it," she grinned and enjoyed being in the super comfortable bed. She turned her head and looked at him. "I've missed you," he said. "I've missed you, too," she smiled. He crawled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at him and bumped her nose into his. He grinned a bit and tipped his head to the side and kissed her. She had really missed his lips against hers and she enjoyed having the feeling back in her life.


	4. Please, just score him already

_Well... I don't have anything new to say.... Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think ^^,_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – "Please, just score him already…"**

The first thing she became aware of when she woke up was the sound of someone snoring. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed Pete next to her. He was fast asleep on his back, snoring loudly with his mouth open. Not that charming you would say, but she didn't care. She just thought it made him even cuter. She smiled slightly, rolled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't quite believe that she was actually here in L.A., lying next to Pete in his bed. She had honestly never thought that she'd see him again – though he'd seemed certain of it.  
5 minutes passed and Pete stopped snoring. She looked at him to find out why he had stopped. He had closed his mouth and seemed to be about to wake up, because his eyelids moved a little bit. After a little while he slowly opened his eyes and yawned. She smiled, still unable to describe the feeling of happiness she felt in moments like these.  
"Hey," she smiled at him, when he seemed to be awake. He smiled at her. "Hey," he said, "I totally forgot you where here, now it made my day to find out that you are." "Stop being so cute," she said and punched him softly on the arm. He grinned, "Do you want me to be mean to you?" he said and smiled. "You know that's not what I meant," she smiled. "Well, I can be a bad-boy, too, you know," he said and grinned. She grinned and said, "You _are_ already a bad-boy, Pete. Face it… A bad-boy who just happens to say all the right things…" "At the wrong time…" he mumbled. She laughed, "Well… That's a part of being a bad-boy who says nice things."  
He grinned, "Anyway… I need some coffee, so I'm gonna head off to "starbucks", do you want something?" he said and got out of the bed. "Huh?... You don't have coffee in the house?" she said and raised her eyebrow. "Yeah… But I'm terrible at making coffee, and "starbucks" is just around the corner…" he said and put on some jeans. "Wanna come?" he added. "No, I'm fine here in your big bed," she said and grinned. "Okay, then…" he smiled. "Did you want something?" "Just pick something out for me… I don't care…" she said and grabbed his leg as he passed her. "Come here," she smiled and pulled him back down on the bed for a kiss. "You put me in such dilemmas, girl," he grinned, "Starbucks-coffee or making out?" he smiled. "Well, I'm not going anywhere, and I know you'll be grumpy if you don't get your coffee…" she said and smiled. "What did I ever do before you? You rock," he smiled and kissed her again before leaving. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling again, wondering what they would be doing today.

"So… What do you want to do today?" Pete said when they were all 3 sitting at the table eating what he had brought home from "starbucks". Both Lena and Jeanette shrugged. "I don't care, as long as I'm with you," Lena said and smiled widely at him. "Oh, dear God… How am I gonna survive in this house with you two?" Jeanette said and grinned. "You'll just have to get someone, too…" Lena started, "Shut up!" Jeanette said before Lena could say anymore. She didn't feel like bringing the whole thing with Patrick up again.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower," Pete said when they had finished eating and got up. "Wanna come?" he said and looked at Lena. She just grinned, "I'll be fine," she said. "Really? I'm sure it'd be real… Nice…" he said and winked at her. "Just go take the damn shower," she said and grinned. He laughed and left the room.

"Oh God," Jeanette said and grinned. "I'm sorry," Lena said. "You haven't… You know… Done it yet, have you?" Jeanette asked. "No, we haven't… I mean… It's not like I don't want to, but I haven't known him for that long… I feel like I had known him forever, though… I'm not sure about when I think it'll be right… I guess I'll just know when the moment comes," Lena said and looked thoughtful. "Yeah… You'll know…" Jeanette said and smiled at her.

Suddenly the phone rang. They looked at each other; Pete couldn't hear it from the shower. Should they pick up? Lena went to the phone and carefully lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she said carefully. "Who's this?" a well-known voice said. "Patrick?" she said, a bit uncertain if it was him. "Yeah? Who's this?" he said. "Oh, I'm sorry… It's Lena," she said and smiled though he couldn't see. "Lena! Oh yeah, you arrived last night, right?" he said. "Yeah, me and Jeanette," Lena said. "That's great! Is Pete there? I wanted to ask him if he had any plans for today," Patrick said. "Uhm, no… He's in the shower, but I don't think we have any plans…" She shot a glance at Jeanette who seemed to listen to Lena's part of the conversation carefully. "Why aren't you with him?" Patrick asked and grinned. "What is it with you guys and showering together??" she asked. "Nothing… It's just nice…" he said. "Okay, no more information about that…" she grinned. "Anyway, I'll get Pete for you, then you can talk to Jeanette meanwhile…" She said and handed Jeanette the phone and shot her a wide smile. Jeanette glared at her, but she couldn't hide that she was glad that she would get to talk to Patrick again.

Lena went down to the bathroom and knocked on the door. The water stopped running and she slowly opened the door. Pete's hand came out from the shower and grabbed a towel. Then he stepped out with the towel around his waist. She'd have to admit that if she thought he was hot before, it was a whole other thing seeing him like this 'cause – Oh my God – how could it be possible to be this hot when stepping right out of the shower? "What's up?" he said as Lena stared at the water dripping off him to the floor. "Uhm…" she said and shook her head, "Patrick's on the phone and… He wants to talk to you." "Oh, okay… I thought that maybe you'd changed your mind about the showering thing," he said and grinned. She thought about how she'd changed her mind as soon as he'd stepped out of the shower, but she just grinned. He took a step forward towards her and grabbed her around the waist. "What are you… Pete! You're all wet!" she said as he gave her a hug. Actually she didn't mind _that_ much. "Aww… Don't reject me," he said as he smiled at her and slowly kissed her. When he pulled back, she couldn't help but leaning in towards him again and kissing him again while pressing her body up against his. Not the best time to get overwhelmed by this power he had over her. "Wow," he smiled when she pulled back. "I'm sorry for disturbing your shower," she mumbled and hurried out of the bathroom again. She didn't want to get too overwhelmed by the feeling and it didn't help seeing him practically naked. She heard him grin at bit, before she went out to Jeanette in the living room again.

Jeanette was still sitting in the sofa, talking to Patrick with a wide smile plastered on her face. Lena stopped to look at her; it was so obvious that she really liked Patrick. Lena couldn't understand why she wouldn't do anything about it, but she wasn't sure that Jeanette would keep that promise to herself anyway – That big smile of her said something else. Jeanette looked at Lena and said to Patrick, "Well, anyway, I'm pretty sure that we don't have any plans, so…" her smile widened a bit, "Oh, okay. That sounds great! See you in an hour then," she said and hung up the phone. Lena smiled at her. "What?" Jeanette asked. "Please, just score him already…" Lena said and grinned. Jeanette just sighed and said, "Why are your clothes wet?" "Uhm… It was just Pete…" Lena mumbled, embarrassed that she'd been so overwhelmed by Pete. "O-kay…" Jeanette said, wondering. "You don't wanna know," Lena said and sat down beside her. "Probably not," she said and grinned.


	5. Walk

**Chapter 5 – Walk**

When Pete had finished his shower he showed them around in the house, which was pretty big it even had a pool outside. They also got to meet Pete's dog Hemingway who had been asleep the most of the time they had been there. Afterwards they got to unpack. The doorbell rang and Hemingway barked a few times. Pete went to open the door and shortly after Jeanette and Lena followed him.  
Pete was in the hallway talking to Patrick. "Hey!" Patrick smiled widely when he saw them. "Hello," Lena smiled while Jeanette just hurried over to give him a big hug. "It's good to see you both again," Patrick said while hugging Jeanette. "Yeah, it's good to see you, too," Jeanette smiled at him while she let go of him again. Lena went to give him a hug, too, but it didn't last as long as Jeanette's had. "So, what have you been doing?" Patrick asked them as they went to sit down in the couches which – Pete had told them – no one ever actually sat in.  
About a half an hour later Hemingway needed to go for a walk. "Well, since we're not doing anything today maybe you guys can just head off to the pool while I take Hemmy for a walk?" Pete suggested. Patrick laughed a little, "I didn't exactly bring bathing-shorts," he smiled. "And uh," Lena added, "We didn't either…" "Oh, well… Then you could come with me downtown and buy some? You'll need it anyway one of these days," Pete said. "I guess we could?" Lena said and looked at Jeanette and Patrick who just shrugged. "Great, let's go then," Pete said and grabbed Hemingway's leash as they all went out the door.

It wasn't a very long walk down to the town. Pete and Lena was a bit ahead of Patrick and Jeanette, because Hemingway was a little bit too eager and a bit too happy about going for a longer walk. "It's so great that Patrick is spending the day with us - Then Jeanette won't feel as much like a third-wheel. They're really great together," Lena spoke to Pete as they went passed random stores, not finding what they were looking for yet. "Yeah, guess they became really good friends while we were busy focusing on each other, that's great," Pete answered and smiled. She sensed that he didn't quite understand what she meant by "They're really great together" and was about to say something more, when Jeanette and Patrick caught up with them. "Hey! Why did you walk pass that store?" Patrick asked them and pointed at a store they'd passed. "Oh, uhm… Guess we didn't notice," Pete said as they went back to the store, which was a store with a lot of beach-stuff, including a lot of bikinis, bathing suits ect. "Why don't you guys go in? Then I'll go with Hemmy over there," Pete said and pointed towards a little green spot a couple of meters away. "That's fine," Patrick said and entered the store, followed by Jeanette. Lena smiled shortly at Pete and followed her two friends into the store.

After a couple of try-on's they finally found something useful and bought a bikini each. Patrick found some shorts, too, so he could join them in the pool. They went outside again to find Pete. "Ugh," Patrick suddenly sighed and looked in another direction quickly. "What is it?" Jeanette asked him. "Paparazzi," he mumbled. They looked around but couldn't really see anyone who'd seem like they were taking pictures. "Where?" Lena said and frowned a bit. "See that silver van with dark windows?" he said, still looking away. "Uhm… Yeah?" she said and caught herself looking in another direction, too. "There," he said and grinned. She didn't say anything, but it seemed like Patrick answered an unspoken question as he said, "You know, usually I try to ignore it, you don't get through the day if you'd have to hide from everyone taking pictures of you, I just think it's annoying 'cause you two are here. I don't want to drag you into anything…" "Oh, well… We've dragged ourselves into this, so don't worry…" Lena said and smiled slightly at him. "_You_ have dragged us into this…" Jeanette corrected. Lena looked at her, worried that she might have missed the fact that Jeanette actually didn't want to be a part of this – But what about Patrick? All of her worries vanished, though, as she saw the teasing grin on Jeanette's face. "Now, where's Pete?" Patrick said and looked around. Both Lena and Jeanette shrugged.  
They went to the place where Pete had headed off to with Hemingway and soon spotted him walking around with Hemingway. "There you are!" he smiled at them, "too many bikinis to pick from?" "Oh, just shut it," Patrick said, "Like you aren't a total 'prima donna' yourself." "Fuck you," Pete said and grinned. "Aww, I still like you," Lena said and went to give him a peck on the cheek. He grinned at her, "I like you, too, Pretty."

They got home and went for the pool. It was really nice when it was as hot as it was. They spent the most of the day relaxing by the pool. Lena could tell that Patrick and Jeanette got a bit uncomfortable when her and Pete made out too much, so she tried to keep it on a low which was a bit difficult when they'd been away from each other that much. As the sun got lower on the sky they went into the house and ordered some pizzas.  
Patrick shoved the last piece of his pizza into his mouth and sighed. "Well, I better get home…" He slowly got up and looked at the little group of people he'd been spending his day with. "It's been a long day," Pete agreed and got up, too. They all got up and said their goodbyes to Patrick. Jeanette's a little longer than the other ones, too, as they began to talk again after saying goodbye. Pete and Lena agreed to let them be alone and went to Pete's bedroom.


	6. Misunderstanding

_Hello!_

_Well... I've been rather slow with this chapter, but I hope you'll forgive me ^^, ..._

_This chapter is dedicated to my newfound reader **EdWaRdHaSaStAlKeR** - Thank you for reading! I hope you'll keep reading (: AND my loyal reader **h****ab49 **- Thanks for sticking with me and this story! (Oh, and bonus for you: There will be a lot of J+P in the next chapter so you can look forward to that ^^,)_

_Enjoy the chapter (:_

_//_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Misunderstanding**

_A couple of days later…_

Lena got out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around her body. Then she grabbed another towel and started drying her hair till it was damp. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and stepped out of the bathroom. She sat down on Pete's bed, when Jeanette entered the room. "I'm gonna take a shower downstairs, can I borrow that red dress of yours?" she said. "Sure," Lena said and got up to find the dress. She found it and handed it to Jeanette. "Thanks," she beamed at her and disappeared – Pete had two bathrooms, one on both floors, and Jeanette preferred to use the other one for some reason. She quickly put on some underwear and hung the towels out to dry on the balcony. As she had just hung them out and stood on the balcony looking at the view she felt one pair of arms circling her waist. She felt a face burying in her shoulder. "You smell good," she heard Pete's voice. She smiled as she felt him kissing her shoulder and her neck. She quickly turned around in his arms and smirked at him. She caught him off guard in a passionate kiss and said, "You taste good." He grinned and pulled her into his room.  
10 seconds later they landed on the bed, busy making out. "Pete, I have to get ready," she breathed when he pulled his mouth of hers for a second. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that," he smirked and ran his hands up her body to her breasts. She gasped for air for a second and kissed him again. She couldn't bring herself to stop though she knew that she had to. She pulled away, "Pete," she said again, though she didn't want him to listen to her. "We'll be late…" he just said and kissed her neck. "Jeanette's here…" she objected. "That's why you better stop objecting and get busy," he smirked. She wanted to do as he said but she didn't quite like the idea of Jeanette catching them like this. He ran his hand to her thigh as she let a quiet moan out.  
"Lena?" she heard Jeanette's voice from the hallway. The both froze. She quickly pushed Pete off just a second before Jeanette opened the door. She looked at them for a second. "What—No, I won't even ask," she said, "Uh, can I borrow your eyeliner?" "Yeah, sure…" Lena said and pointed towards the bathroom where her make-up bag was. "Thanks," Jeanette said and went to find it. 10 seconds later she walked out of the room again.  
Pete grinned at her. "See, I told you it was a bad idea," she said. "Yeah, I'm sorry… Something came over me," he said. "It's okay," she said and smiled. He came to sit closer to her, "You know, what would have been our first time… I'm sorry about being so… Rushed," he then said. "Yeah… It's okay," she said again and kissed him shortly. He smiled at her. "Hey, I wanna ask you something," he said. "What?" she said and wondered what it might be. "Well, though we've been you know… Like this, almost from the first time we saw each other I still haven't asked you this, and I'm quite nervous anyway…" he said. Now she was nervous, too. "Well, I want to ask you if… You'd like to be my girlfriend?" he said. Her heart started pounding hard in her chest. He looked quite nervous as he said he was. "Uhm…" she said, realizing it didn't sound as the greatest start to an answer to that kind of question. He looked at her, waiting. "You know, we live so far away from each other… It's gonna be really hard and stuff… But I don't think I can answer in any other way than… Of course I want to!" she said and saw his expression change as he realized her answer. He beamed at her. "Oh, I'm so glad!" he said and hugged her. "Me too," she mumbled, worried about what she had agreed to and thrilled that they were officially a couple now, too.

"Anyway, I really have to get ready," she said and got off the bed. "Yeah," he said. A band of Pete's record company – and apparently some of his good friends, too – were playing in the neighborhood. They were called "Cobra Starship" and though she'd heard a bit about them she didn't know the music. Pete guaranteed that it was very good, though. They were going to see them and going to the after party afterwards where a lot of Pete's friends were going to be. She was quite nervous that she was going to meet a lot of people who were important to Pete.

An hour later they were all dressed up and ready to go. She'd been unsure of what to wear but she'd ended up with some skinny jeans, a black west in addition to a white top and some high-heels. Jeanette was wearing a simple red dress which she had borrowed from Lena.  
"All ready?" Pete said and kissed Lena on the cheek as they all gathered up in the hall. "Yep!" Jeanette said and looked at Lena who nodded. "Great," Pete smiled and opened the door. "After you," he said and made a gesture with his hand while grinning. Lena grinned and shook her head while passing him. Hemingway ran to the door as the girls went outside. "No no, you're not going," Pete said and stepped in his way. Hemingway whined a bit. "Aww, we'll be back soon," he said and patted the dog on his head. He slowly closed the door behind him and went to the car…

The concert was in a small room and Pete led them to the back of the room as soon as they got there. There weren't many people at first but soon the place was filled up with people. Patrick and Joe soon joined them. They hugged and Joe jokingly welcomed them to the U.S. "So, where's Andy?" Lena asked. "He couldn't make it unfortunately, he's visiting his girlfriend's family in another city," Joe said. "Oh, too bad," she said and felt a bit bummed that Andy wasn't going to be there, that meant one person less that she'd know. The show started and Pete circled his arm around her waist, "Wait and see, they're great," he whispered excitedly into her ear. They started out with a song called "The Church Of Hot Addiction" which she thought was really great. Actually she liked all their songs and she was quite impressed by their great music. The concert ended too quickly – not only because she liked the band so much but also because it meant that she'd have to start meeting people know and she was quite nervous about it. "So, what'd you think?" Pete asked her as the band left the stage. "I loved it!" she smiled at him. "Really? Awesome! They'll be glad to hear that…" he smiled. "Yeah," she mumbled and bit her lip. "What's wrong?" he said and circled her waist again to pull her closer. "Nothing, I'm just a bit… Nervous…" she said. "Nervous? Oh, don't be, Pretty… They're the coolest people ever, they'll like you," he smiled at her, but somehow that didn't make her feel any better. "Well, you have Jeanette, too," he said, but as he'd said that she spotted Jeanette disappearing in the crowd with Patrick and Joe. "Well… You have me," he said and grinned. "Yeah," she said and tried to stop being nervous. He quickly leaned forward and gave her a kiss, "Come on," he said and grabbed her hand.

He led her through the crowd and through a backdoor which led them to another part of the place with another party going on. She quickly recognized a lot of faces from different bands, but she was too nervous to think about it so she just looked down. "You want something to drink?" Pete asked her and squeezed her hand. "Uhm… Just a beer," she said, that ought to calm her down just a tad. "Okay, just a second," he smiled and let go of her hand to go for the bar. "Pete!" she said, but he was already gone. "Oh, great…" she mumbled, even more nervous now that she was all alone and didn't know anyone – Well… She knew someone, but they didn't know her yet. Suddenly she felt someone tapping her shoulder; she turned around and was now face to face with the leadsinger of Cobra Starship. "Uhm, hey…" she said nervously. "Hey, what's up? You look kinda lost?" he said and smiled at her. She tried to calm down, he wasn't even that famous, and hallo!? She was Pete Wentz' girlfriend! She ought to be cooler about situations like these. "Uhm… No, I'm… Well… A bit…" she said and grinned at how stupid she sounded. He laughed. "I'm Gabe," he said. "Hey, Gabe. I'm Lena," she said and shook his hand. "That's a lovely name," he said and smiled. "Thanks, so is yours," she said and continued, "I really enjoyed the concert, you guys rock…" "Really? I'm glad you say that," he said and smiled at her. "Well, can I get you anything? Something to drink?" he said and made a little step closer to her. Strangely enough she didn't feel uncomfortable by it. "Uhm, no thanks, I'm already getting something…" she said and kinda felt bad for him. "Oh, that's cool," he just said and smiled down at her – he was quite tall!  
"Hey man! What's up?" He said and looked past her. "What's up, Saporta?" she heard Pete's voice getting closer. She turned around to face him as he came to stop in front of them with a beer for her and a drink for himself. "Here you go," he smiled and handed her the beer. "Thanks," she smiled and took it. "So, you ran into Wentz, too, huh?" Gabe said and smiled at Lena. Pete started laughing. Gabe looked a bit confused. "Well, I guess you've already met, but anyway… Gabe, this is my girlfriend, Lena," Pete said and grinned a bit. A hint of surprise flashed across Gabe's face as he realized why Pete was getting her drink. "Oh!" he said. She smiled shyly at him, she felt bad for not telling him, now that he seemed a bit surprised. "Well, that makes sense… You're the girl from Denmark?" he said then. She grinned and nodded. "Oh!" he said again. "I'm sorry for being such a moron," he said and grinned. "Hey, it's just who you are," Pete said and grinned at Gave hit him playfully on the shoulder. She grinned a bit. "Well, I'm gonna go embarrass myself some more… Talk to you guys later," Gabe said and smiled at them before disappearing in the crowd.  
Pete grinned a bit, "Well, that was Gabe…" "I see," she said, puzzled by Pete's weird – but still quite funny – friend…


	7. A Footnote In Someone Else's Happiness

_Yup, you guys are lucky! I'm in my creative place ^^, so here's another chapter :D_

_And there's some J+P for **hab49 **^^, - Hope you like it! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 – A footnote in someone else's happiness**

Jeanette crossed her arms as the chilly summer night embraced her, though it was much more comfortable out here than inside in the really hot club. "Thanks for coming with me – are you freezing?" Patrick said. "No, I'm okay," she said and smiled at him. It had been Patrick's idea to go outside because it was so hot inside. They were standing at a deserted street outside the club – the main entrance was on the other side of the club which would explain the lack of people right here. Patrick cleared his throat and looked up at the dark sky. Jeanette suddenly felt nervous, "You know… I really missed you since you guys left," she said without knowing why she brought it up. Patrick cleared his throat again and looked at her, "I missed you, too," he said and smiled, though he seemed nervous, too. He looked up at the sky again and she slowly moved closer to him. When he looked down she was a lot closer. She didn't know why she'd suddenly changed her mind, but all she wanted to do at this very moment was to tell him how she felt. He smiled at her as she took a deep breath. She looked him in the eyes and leaned forward 'till she reached his lips. He seemed surprised and didn't move at all; he didn't kiss back, neither did he pull away. She was about to pull away when he suddenly kissed her back. She slowly circled his neck with her arms and deepened the kiss. After a while he slowly pulled back. She'd expected to see him smile and in some kind of way reflect the happiness she felt now, but he still looked nervous and now he looked worried, too.  
"We shouldn't…" he mumbled. She felt the confusion and sadness blurring her sight for a second and said, "What? Why?" "I… I've got to tell you something…" he said and bit his lip…

Lena took a deep breath as they approached Joe, talking to two girls, and the guys from Panic at the Disco with two girls, too. It didn't help her nervousness that she was actually a fan of Panic at the Disco. "Hey," Pete smiled at the group, which smiled back at them. They all – except for Joe - looked at her with curiosity. "This is my girlfriend, Lena," Pete said and she sensed a hint of pride in his voice which made her blush a bit. "Hello," she smiled at them all. The first one to approach her was Brendon, the lead singer of Panic at the Disco. "Hey, I'm Brendon, nice to meet you, Lena," he said and smiled widely at her. She already liked him; he seemed so easy to be around. "Hello, Brendon," she smiled and shook his hand. She greeted Ryan, Jon, and Spencer, too, and the two girls; Keltie, who was Ryan's girlfriend, Cassie, who was Jon's girlfriend.  
"Hey Lena, I'm Marie, Joe's girlfriend," the one of the girls, who was standing closest to Joe, said. She was pretty and had long, brown hair. "Nice to meet you," Lena smiled at her and she noticed Joe smiling widely too, he seemed really fond of her. Lena turned to look at the other girl, who was quite pretty, too, and had black, curly hair. "Hello," Lena said to her and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lisa," the girl said and smiled at her. "Lisa's dating Patrick," Marie told Lena and Jessica grinned a bit. "Oh…" Lena said. She was speechless as the realization of what she'd just been told came through to her. "Oh!"

"You're dating someone?!" Jeanette said, disbelieving. "Uhm… Yeah, kinda…" Patrick mumbled. "Oh… Okay… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you," Jeanette said and turned around to walk away, she felt so embarrassed. "Wait!" Patrick said and grabbed her arm. She sighed and turned around. "Don't be sorry… You didn't know and I… I should have told you," he said and looked down. "No… I was the one who thought… Well, it doesn't matter… I'm sorry for all of this," she said and went to sit up against the wall. Patrick looked at her, uncomfortable. She could feel the tears coming and said, "Just go back inside…" "Are you sure?" he said, worried. "Yeah, just go!" she said as her voice cracked and she tears started flowing. She looked down so he wouldn't see her cry. "Okay… See you inside…" he mumbled and went inside.

Lena looked around to look for Pete, but he'd disappeared again. She sighed, why'd he go away now when she needed to talk to him?! Marie, Joe and Lisa started talking again and she noticed Brendon standing not so far away from her. Surprisingly, he was the one she felt most comfortable with right now though she just met him. She went over and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled his wide smile at her. "What's up, Lena?" he said. "Well, I was wondering if you saw where Pete went?" she asked him. He frowned for a second, thinking, and then he looked around and said, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't see…" "Oh, okay…" she said and sighed. She at least had to find Jeanette then. "Is something wrong?" Brendon asked her. "No no, everything's fine," she said as she spotted Patrick approaching Joe and the girls. "Okay," Brendon said, wondering. "Hey, talk to you later, okay?" she said and went to the other group. "Okay," Brendon said and turned around again.  
She approached them just as Lisa gave Patrick a hug. Lena was already starting to hate Lisa, though it really wasn't her fault. "Patrick," she said. He looked up at her, nervous. "Where's Jeanette?" she said. "Uhh… Outside…" he said. "Look, Lena--" he started but she broke him off. "Not now!" she said and hurried to the backdoor. She could feel that something was wrong from the way Patrick was behaving.  
She went outside and looked around. She soon heard a sniffle and discovered Jeanette sitting a few feet away with her back against the wall. "Jeanette!" she said and ran to her side. She sat down next to her. "What happened?" Lena asked her as she knew that she was crying. When Jeanette didn't answer Lena said, "Did he tell you about… Her?" Jeanette looked up at her and sniffled, "Yeah." "I'm sorry… I don't understand why he didn't say anything…" Lena said and hugged Jeanette. "N-no, me neither…" "It's gonna be okay," Lena said to comfort her. "No, it's not! I kissed him and I can't avoid seeing him again! It's not gonna be okay, it's gonna be so awkward!" Jeanette exclaimed. "You kissed him?" Lena said, surprised. Jeanette nodded. "And what did he do?" Lena asked. "At first he didn't do anything, but then he kissed me back…" Jeanette said. "He kissed you back? But what about—" "I think changed his mind," Jeanette said.  
"Well, what are you going to do now then?" Lena said after some minutes of silence. "I guess I'm just gonna pretend it never happened," Jeanette said. "Can you do that?" Lena wondered. "I'll just have to, won't I?" she said bitterly. Lena felt sorry for her friend and the fact that she couldn't help her. "I hate you and your happy love life…" Jeanette said and smiled a bit. "I'm sorry," Lena said and hugged her.

They went back inside again and Jeanette went to the bathroom to fix her makeup which had been ruined from crying. Lena looked around to find someone she knew and Pete in particular as she would like to know why he hadn't told her about Lisa.  
"Hey!" she heard a voice from behind. She turned around. "Oh, hey Gabe," she said and smiled. He was standing in front of her with a girl and a guy – Lena thought she'd seen them before. "This is Vicky-T and Alex," he said and pointed to them. "Guys, this is Lena, Pete's girlfriend," Gabe said. She smiled shyly at them; now that she'd heard their names she recognized them as the keyboard player and the bassist of Cobra Starship. "Hey, nice to meet you," the girl, Vicky-T said, Alex smiled and said, "So you're the new object of teen-jealousy?" "Huh?" she said. He laughed, "You know, Pete Wentz… And teenage girls having the hots for him…" "Oh," she said and grinned a bit," Well, yeah, I guess…" she hadn't really thought of that.  
She noticed a Cobra Starship song pulsing through the speakers. "Have any of you seen Pete?" she asked them. "I haven't," Gabe said and looked at Vicky-T and Alex who shook their heads. "Well, if you'll dance with me to this song, I'll help you find him," Gabe said and grabbed her hand. "Uhh…" she said as he dragged her along to the dance floor.

* * *

**Please don't hate me, haha. It can't be a happy story all the time, right? Review? 8)**


	8. Send My Love To The Dance Floor

_Hello :D_

_So, I'm leaving tomorrow morning for a festival and I'm back by Sunday... So I thought I'd give you another chapter now ^^,..._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Send my love to the dance floor…**

Gabe dragged her out on the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. She felt a bit awkward but he soon took her hands and made her dance with him. She wasn't that great of a dancer but Gabe did a good job and that somehow made her feel more comfortable. They were dancing pretty close, but she didn't feel uncomfortable and he was one of Pete's best friends, so that wouldn't be such a problem, would it? When the song was done, he smirked at her and gave her a quick hug. Then he took her hand and led her away from the dance floor. "So, do you want a drink or something?" he said. She hesitated a bit. "We'll go find Pete afterwards," he assured her and smiled at her. "Well, okay then," she said and followed him to the bar. "So, what do you want?" he asked her, as they were at the bar. "Maybe some 'sex on the beach'?" he said and smirked at her. "Huh?" she said. He laughed, "The drink, silly." "Oh! Uhm… Yeah, that'd be fine," she said and blushed a bit. "So, where would he go?" Gabe said as they both got their drinks and she took a sip at hers. She shrugged. "So, how long have you two been together, again?" he asked her while they went through the club, looking for Pete. "Uhm… About… Two months I think?" she said and tried to remember precisely. "And you're happy?" he said. "Yeah, he's such a great guy," she said and smiled up at him, it was quite another thing than talking to Pete who was the same height as her, Gabe was so tall!  
"There he is!" Gabe said and she looked around to see him, but she couldn't see him anywhere. "Where?" she said. "Over there," Gabe said and pointed to a place she couldn't see due to her height. He grinned a bit, "Come on," he said and grabbed her hand to drag her through the crowd. The approached Pete, who were talking to the rest of Cobra Starship and a guy she didn't know. "Wentz! We've looked for you everywhere!" Gabe said as they reached them. Pete looked up and smiled at them. "Oh, hey," he said. "Where've you been?" Lena said as Pete reached for her to give her a hug. "Here," he said. "Yeah, but you left…" she said. "I'm sorry, I had to go to the bathroom," he said and grinned while kissing her cheek. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Lena," Pete said to the others. "Yeah, I've met Vicky-T and Alex," she said and smiled at them. "Oh," Pete said. "Yeah, and this is Ryland, Nate and William," Gabe interrupted as he put his arm around the shoulders of the guy called William. "But you aren't in Cobra Starship, right?" Lena asked William. "No, I'm in a band called 'The Academy Is…'" he said and smiled. "Oh, I see," she said. Gabe smirked at her again. "Pete, can I talk to you for a second?" she said and turned her attention to Pete. "Sure," he said. "Excuse us," he said to the others and went away with Lena.

"So, what's up?" Pete said. "Why didn't you tell me about Lisa?" she said and frowned. "Uh… Lisa?" he said. "Patrick and Lisa!" she pressed. "Oh! Uh… I don't know? Why would I?" he said, confused. "Well, because you knew that Jeanette likes him!" she said. "Oh… Oh! I totally forgot about that! I was so focused on the fact that you where here with me…" he said. "Don't you change the subject by being cute!" she said. "Well… I'm sorry…" he said, "Please don't be mad at me, I don't like that." "You're doing it again; don't give me those puppy eyes! You said that it seemed like Patrick liked her, too, in Denmark!" she kept going. He sighed. "Well, yeah… But he wasn't dating Lisa then, it started when he got home from tour..." he explained. "But you told me on the phone that you thought he missed her!" she said. "Yeah... I still think that he did! He could miss her as a friend, you know…" he said and seemed a bit annoyed. "You know, I don't think it's fair that you're mad at me for something that's going on between Patrick and Jeanette," he said. She sighed. "No, I'm sorry… It's just… She's my best friend, you know? And she's really upset now." He sighed, too, "Yeah, I'm sorry, too," he said and pulled her in for a hug.

Jeanette stepped out into the crowded bar again. She had made sure that it wasn't noticeable that she had cried. She was about to head for the bar to get something to drink when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Brendon. "Hey," she said carefully, she didn't really know why he wanted to talk to her, they hadn't really met yet, so he wouldn't know that she knew Fall Out Boy, would he? "Hey, you're Lena's friend, right?" he said. "Uh… Yeah, but… How do you know that?" she said, wondering. "I saw you with her earlier," he said and smiled. "Oh," she said. "I'm Brendon," he said and stretched his hand out towards her. "Jeanette," she said and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said. "You, too," she smiled. Neither of them said anything now. "Uh, I was actually about to go get a drink…" she said. "Oh, well… Can I come?" he asked. "Uh, yeah, sure…" she said, wondering why he'd want to spend time with her.

They got to the bar and got something to drink. "So, you're only here because of Lena? You're not involved with anyone here?" Brendon asked her as they went away from the bar both with drink in hand. She felt the pain as she said the words, "Nope, not involved with anyone, I'm friends with the guys though." "Of course," he said and smiled. "What about you?" she asked. "Huh?" he said. "Are you involved with anyone?" She didn't know why she asked, to make conversation maybe. "Nope, I'm as single as can be," he said and grinned. "You like that?" she asked. "Well, sometimes," he said and smiled while taking a sip at his drink. "Hey, wanna dance?" he suddenly said. "What about the drinks?" she said. "Leave 'em, there's reason they're free," he grinned at took her drink to place it next to his on a random table. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Though she was still sad about the Patrick-thing she was also glad that she could have fun with Brendon, he was a nice guy.

Lena sat next to Pete at a big round table with Vicky-T, Alex, Ryan, Keltie, Joe, Marie, Spencer, and Gabe. They were all chatting about random things while Lena was thinking about how weird it was that she sat here with all these people who she'd only just heard about until now. Well, at least some of them. "Where did Jeanette go?" Pete asked Lena as she lost her train of thought at snapped back to reality. "Huh?" she said. Pete grinned a bit, "Where's Jeanette?" he asked again. "Uh, she went to the bathroom, but it's quite some time ago… I don't know where she is, but then again, it's easy to get lost in here… I couldn't find you either, remember?" she said. "Well, it's easy for Pete to get lost 'cause he's so little!" Gabe joined in. "Fuck off, Saporta," Pete said and grinned. "Hey, I'm little, too!" Lena said and played offended. "Well, girls can be small, but guys has to be tall – you see, otherwise their girlfriends can't find them in a crowded club. You'd have no problem finding me," Gabe said and winked while grinning. "No, 'cause your big head pops out everywhere," Pete joked. "You're just jealous 'cause your head can't do that," Gabe said. Pete answered something, but Lena wasn't paying attention to their conversation anymore, she was now watching Patrick and Lisa approaching the dance floor, and she liked Lisa less and less every time she saw her with Patrick. At the same time she felt sorry for Lisa 'cause Jeanette and her already hated her and she really hadn't done anything wrong by dating Patrick. She didn't know about Jeanette, so why wouldn't she date Patrick? While she'd been sitting and thinking about all of this, Patrick and Lisa had made it to the dance floor and were now dancing. She looked at them for a while, when she noticed Brendon almost next to them. He was dancing with some girl… - Wait! It was Jeanette?!

Jeanette was busy having fun dancing with Brendon when she suddenly noticed Patrick almost next to them. She quickly noticed the girl he was dancing with. She was quite pretty, which made it even worse. Brendon started dancing closer to her and slid his arm around her waist as they danced. The music faded to a slow song. She hesitated and looked at Brendon. He just smiled at her and didn't seem to let go of her. She glanced over at Patrick and the girl and as they didn't seem to want to miss this dance either, she thought "What the hell, why not?" and put her arms around Brendon's neck. He grinned down at her and didn't seem to mind. She glanced at Patrick who glanced in her direction at the same time. Their eyes met and she looked down. It hurt to know that he didn't care about her dancing with Brendon, she wanted him to feel the way she felt, when she saw him dance with the girl, but she knew she couldn't. He'd picked the girl over her. She turned her gaze back to Brendon's face as she felt his hands on her butt. She glanced at Patrick again. The girl was reaching out to kiss his cheek, she felt the jealousy burn inside her. Brendon smiled at her, and she felt sorry for him 'cause she was in love with Patrick. "I'm sorry, Brendon, but I can't do this," she said and ran from the dance floor towards the backdoor. Brendon looked after her, confused. "What the hell did you do to her?" Patrick yelled at Brendon, as he was suddenly standing before him. "W-what? I didn't do anything!" Brendon said, even more confused. "Jackass," Patrick said and ran after Jeanette. "What the hell?" Brendon mumbled, more confused than ever.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the kind-of-a cliffhanger! I'll try to post next chapter on Sunday or Monday so you won't have to wait too long... Take care! (:**


	9. Isn't It Messed Up?

_Hello! I'm terribly sorry for being late with this chapter! And I'm sorry for posting such a short chapter! I have kind of a writers block right now T__T + I have a cold! Isn't it great? Anyway... Here it is! Hope you like it (:_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Isn't it messed up?**

Jeanette banged her hand against the wall and leaned her head against the cold bricks. This was going to be harder than she'd thought. She sighed and concentrated on not crying. She'd just done her fucking make-up; she didn't want to start all over again. "Jeanette," she heard someone behind her. She recognized the voice as being Patrick's. "What do you want?" she sighed. "I'm really sorry for all of this, believe me, Jeanette," he said. She didn't answer. "You know… I kinda had feelings for you back there, in Denmark – but I didn't know you felt the same. I wasn't actually considering that Pete would be serious about seeing you guys again – sometimes he says all kinds of shit, you know? – and well, they say the best way to forget someone is to move on, right? Besides, I didn't want to ruin what we had – what we have… And know I have," he said. She turned around to look at him, "It seems we both have," she said. "I met her when we got back from tour, and she's nice and sweet, I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he said. She stepped closer to him and he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry for messing everything up," she mumbled against his shoulder. "No, I am," he said. "So… You're dating her to forget about me?" she said and pulled a bit away to look at his face. "In the beginning… You know, she's really nice and we have great fun together and stuff…" he said. "But… Those feelings you had back in Denmark… Are they still there?" she asked and felt the hope in her guts. "I don't know… Maybe… Uh…" he mumbled and looked thoughtful and worried at the same time. "You can just be honest, I won't tell anyone… And you already know where I stand," she said. "Well… I guess I still have feelings for you," he said quietly. She couldn't help smiling a little bit. "Just to be sure, where exactly _do _you stand?" he asked her. She sighed, "I'm pretty much in love with you, Patrick," she said and felt the butterflies confirm it as she said the words. He grinned a bit and then pulled her in to kiss her. She was a bit surprised, but she quickly kissed him back.

Lena stared after Jeanette and Patrick, who had disappeared from the dance floor in quite a hurry. Brendon was still standing next to Lisa, looking rather confused. "Excuse me," she said to Pete who was still busy talking to Gabe and wasn't paying much attention to anything else. She got up and went towards Brendon. When she approached him he looked at her with a confused smile. "Hey," she said. "Hey," he mumbled. "Can I talk to you?" she asked him. "Please," he said and smiled. She went with him to an outskirt of the club where they could actually hear what each other said. "So, I'm guessing you're quite confused," she said. When he gave her a confused look she said, "I could see you guys from where I was sitting." "Oh," he said and seemed embarrassed. "Well, yeah, I'm pretty confused," he then said. "Well, you see… Patrick and Jeanette kinda have this history, or… Jeanette's in love with him, and I'm pretty sure that he likes her, too, though he's dating Lisa, I don't know why actually, I really thought he liked her… Anyway, Jeanette just found out about Lisa, so she's pretty upset about it," Lena finished. "Oh, I see… She just seemed like she liked me," he mumbled and looked down. "I don't think she dislikes you, Brendon, she's just in love with Patrick, that's all," she said and stroke his arm, she felt sorry for him. "Well, I'll be fine," he said and smiled at her. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah yeah, absolutely," he smiled and spread his arms out to gesture her for a hug. She stepped closer to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you," he said. She didn't know exactly what he was thanking her for but somehow she did anyway, "You're welcome," she said.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Jeanette said and sighed as Patrick held her close. "I don't know," he mumbled down into her hair. "I told you I'm in love with you, I wanna be with you, if you want me," she said. "Yeah, I know… I just need some time to think it through," he said. She looked at him, "Just don't take too long, okay?" she said. He nodded and hugged her again before he let go of her.

Someone tapped Lena's back as she was still standing next to Brendon, talking about random things. She turned around and saw Lisa, as much as she hated fake people she faked a smile at her, at least it wasn't Lisa's fault that Lena couldn't stand her. "Uhm, have you seen Patrick? He just disappeared," she said. Lena knew that Patrick was probably with Jeanette right now, but Lisa didn't have to know that. "Uh, no, I'm sorry, I don't know," she said. "Do you know what's up with your friend and Patrick?" Lisa asked. Lena sighed, "I think you should ask Patrick about that," she just said. "Well, okay…" Lisa mumbled and went away. "You don't like her, huh?" Brendon said when Lisa was gone. "Is it that obvious?" Lena said and grinned. "Kinda," he said. "Well, it's not her, it's just the fact that she stole Patrick away from Jeanette, you know?" she said. "Yeah, I know what you mean," Brendon smiled.


	10. Fight

_Very SHORT chapter! SORRY! I'm still stuck! So... I'm leaving for Berlin tomorrow, I'm back Thursday night, but I'll bring my pc and hopefully I'll write a lot of fic in Berlin so there's something ready to be posted Friday! Let's hope for that! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, sorry for the shortness... Hopefully I'll return to some nice reviews? (:_

_/Take care!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Fight**

Jeanette went back in to the club with Patrick. "Well, I better find Lisa," Patrick said. It hurt her to hear, but she had no other choice than to wait and hope that Patrick would choose her. "Yeah," she said. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he disappeared. She looked around and noticed Lena and Brendon talking to each other a couple of feet away. She went to talk to them.  
"Hey," she said carefully as she approached them. "Hey," Lena said, Brendon just smiled. "Listen, Brendon, I'm really sorry—" she said. "It's okay, Lena told me about it all," Brendon said and smiled at her. "Really?" she said. "Yeah, it's cool," Brendon smiled. "I'm glad," she smiled. "Friends?" Brendon said and gestured for her to hug him. "Friends," she said and gave him a hug. "Well, I don't wanna be rude, Brendon, but can I have a minute with Jeanette?" Lena asked Brendon. "Sure," he said, "See you girls later." "See you," they both said and let Brendon leave them alone.

"So, what's up with you and Patrick?" Lena asked. Jeanette sighed and said, "Well, Patrick told me that he actually has feelings for me, too… And he got together with Lisa to forget about me at the beginning, but now he really likes her and can't decide what to do." "Are you serious?" Lena said and couldn't believe what trouble Jeanette had tangled herself into. "I'm afraid so," Jeanette said. "But… When is he gonna figure out who he wants?" Lena said. "I don't know… All I know is that we kissed again and it just felt so right," Jeanette mumbled. "Are you sure he's not gonna hurt you again? I don't like it," Lena said. "I trust him," Jeanette said. "Are you just gonna let him cheat on Lisa while he makes up his mind then?" Lena said. "Please, Lena! I don't know!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Figure it out, then! I won't let him hurt you again, Jeanette, you're my best friend!" Lena said. "Then stop judging me!" Jeanette said. "I'm not; I'm looking out for you!" Lena said. "I don't need you to!" Jeanette said. "Fine!" Lena said and turned her back to Jeanette and walked away.

Lena made her way through the crowd to the table where Pete was still sitting with Gabe and the rest of the guys – and Vicky-T. Pete lit up in a smile when he noticed her approaching them and moved a bit so she could sit next to him. "Hey Pretty," he beamed at her as she sat down. "Hi," she said and tried to hide the irritation of the fight with Jeanette. Pete kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled at her. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "It's nothing," she mumbled. "I know it is, tell me," he said so quietly that no one else could hear him but her. "I just had a fight with Jeanette," she said just as quietly. "About what?" he said and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I don't know if here is the right place to tell you that, it's about Patrick," she said. "Oh," he said and seemed to wonder. He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a slight smile, "I missed you tonight, you've been too much gone," he said and gave her a kiss. "I know, I'm sorry," she said and kissed him back. "Get a room!" Gabe's voice sounded from somewhere behind Pete. "Shut up, Saporta!" Pete said as he pulled his lips of Lena's to smile at her once again.

Lena sighed as she saw Patrick and Lisa approach the table. Lisa was beaming at everyone while Patrick was more quiet, Lena thought she knew why, "Hi!" Lisa said as they made a stop in front of Pete and Lena. "Hey," Pete said and Lena just smiled. "What's up?" Patrick said. His eyes met Lena's and he quickly looked away as he could sense that she knew something.


	11. Drinks at the Club

_Hellooo Peeps :D _

_I'm back from Berlin now and I've got some more fic for you :D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Drinks at the Club**

Jeanette felt the tears threatening to come down her cheeks once again. This night had been more a disaster than anything else though she'd kissed Patrick. She just wanted to go home now, or as far home as she could, which meant back to Pete's house. She knew the address and decided to go and get a cab. She went to the door but someone stopped her. "Jeanette, are you leaving?" Brendon said. "Oh, hey… Uh, yeah… I'm kinda tired," she said and forced herself not to cry. "Oh, okay… Well, I hope I'll see you again?" he said. "Yeah, me too," she said and smiled. "Good, see you then," he smiled at her as she went out the door…

Lena was looking at Patrick and Lisa who where – once more – out on the dance floor. This time it had been Lisa's idea and Patrick hadn't been fond of it, but he'd agreed at last, sending Lena an apologizing glance as he seemed to know that she was fully aware of the situation. She was occupied looking at Patrick and Lisa when - suddenly - she felt hot breath and a warm pair of lips against her neck. "Could you talk to him?" she said. "About what? I don't know the details exactly, remember?" Pete said. "Oh, right," she mumbled and felt the goose bumps down her neck as he kissed her once again. "I could explain it for you, if you'd come with me somewhere more quiet," she said. "Really?" he said and she could sense a smirk in his voice. He kissed her neck once more and she felt the goose bumps again. "Yeah," she said and got up. He grinned at her, got up, too, and took her hand. He dragged her along while she felt a couple of butterflies flutter around in her stomach as she realized how much she wanted to be alone with him. He stopped at an outskirt of the club and grinned at her. She sighed a bit, "Is it alright if I kiss you now?" she said. "Please do so," he smirked and pulled her closer as she pushed her lips to his.  
She pulled away after a while and sighed again. "Where have you been all night?" he said, "I've really missed having you around." "Well, I don't know… At first you where gone for a while and then there was this Jeanette/Patrick-thing—" "Oh, yeah, tell me about that," he said. "Well, to sum it up; Jeanette likes Patrick, she kisses him, he tells her about Lisa, she gets upset, Patrick tells her that he has feelings for her, too, but can't decide who he wants to be with, Jeanette waits for Patrick to make up his mind now," she explained as Pete blinked a couple of times to get it all inside his head, "Wow," he muttered. "I know," she said. "Well… Why were you fighting?" he asked. "Because I don't want her to be hurt! And she's gonna be hurt if Patrick chooses Lisa," she said. "But not if he chooses her," Pete said. "But you don't know if he does… She's my best friend, should I just wait for Patrick to hurt her?" she said. "Patrick is _my_ best friend, he would never hurt her," Pete said. "He already has," she said. Pete sighed, "You know, it's not our war to fight." "No, but still…" she muttered. "I know you're worried about Jeanette, but she can take care of herself, and I really think that she'll wait for Patrick to make up his mind, it seems like she really likes him after all," Pete said. "You think?" Lena said with sarcasm in her voice. "I hate seeing you upset, please make up with Jeanette?" Pete said and kissed her cheek. "Okay, but I don't know where she is, haven't seen her in a long time," she said. "Me neither," Pete said "why don't we get a drink while we look for her?" "I don't know, I've had a couple now," Lena said as she became aware of the alcohol in her blood. "Come on, chicken," Pete mocked and grinned at her.

They got to the bar and noticed Brendon standing there. "Hey Brendon," Pete said and put his hand on Brendon's shoulder, which made him turn his head and smile at them. "Hey guys," he said "I thought that maybe you went home, too, I was kinda bummed…" "Too? What do you mean?" Pete asked. "Well, Jeanette went home?" Brendon said and raised an eyebrow. "Did she go home?" Lena said, worried. "Yeah, she told me she was tired," Brendon said. "Oh," Lena said and felt guilty. They got their drinks and Brendon moved on. "Maybe I should go home and talk to her?" Lena said as she took a sip of her drink. "No, don't go, I'm spending time with you for the first time tonight," Pete said. "We watched the concert together?" she smiled. "At this after party then," he said and slid his arm around her waist and put his hand on her hip. "If she went home she probably went to bed. You'll talk to her in the morning," he said. She hesitated for a bit, and then said, "Okay then…"

_A couple of hours later…_

Pete closed the door behind them and the lock clicked as she felt the alcohol rush through her blood. She pulled the not-so-sober Pete closer and kissed him slowly on the lips. "I've wanted to be alone with you all night," she slurred in between two kisses. She ran her hands from his hair down his spine and to his butt. He made a humming sound as they kissed and slowly led her towards his bedroom… They both landed on the bed, still kissing, Pete on top of Lena, as she felt the room spinning due to the quick movement. She pulled her lips of his and sighed, "God, I'm drunk." He grinned a bit as he slowly started to kiss her neck. She almost didn't care that she knew where this was going, but deep down she knew that she didn't want to be drunk when this happened, at least not the first time. She wanted to remember, but at the same time she couldn't ignore Pete's warm lips on her neck. "Pete," she mumbled and tried to think clear through the alcohol and temptation. He just made the humming sound again which made it tickle on her neck. She lightly pushed him away and mumbled, "Oh God, you don't know what you're putting me through." She thought she heard him laugh but she wasn't sure 'cause she had closed her eyes now and was focusing on trying to make the room stop spinning. She heard his voice say something, but she was far too tired to listen.

* * *


	12. Beginnings, Endings, and Everything

_More fic :D This is rather long, I hope you like it :D_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Beginnings, Endings, and Everything in Between…**

Lena woke up with a slight headache. She groaned and carefully opened her eyes. Pete wasn't in the bed so she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. After a couple of minutes she decided to get up and go look for Pete – and Jeanette, so she could talk things over with her. As she entered the kitchen she saw Jeanette sitting the table, eating from a bowl of cheerios. "Morning," Lena said and sat down next to Jeanette. "Morning," Jeanette mumbled. "I'm sorry about yesterday, it's your life, you can decide for yourself, I'm just worried, you know?" Lena said. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, too, I know you only want the best for me," Jeanette said. Lena smiled at her, thankful that Jeanette was willing to forgive her. "Where's Pete?" Lena said. "He's just down at 'Starbucks' – obviously…" Jeanette said and grinned. "Oh yeah, why did I even ask?" said Lena and grinned.

_A couple of days later…_

Jeanette moved her gaze from the book she was reading to her cell phone next to her, which started vibrating as a name appeared on the screen. She felt her heart flutter as she read the name. "Hi," she said as she answered the phone. Her heart fluttered again as she heard his voice. "Hi, Jeanette… Are you free today?" Patrick's voice said. She hesitated a bit though she knew that she wasn't doing anything today. "Yeah, I'm free," she then said. "Oh, great… I need to talk to you, can we meet?" he said. She smiled widely at the thought of spending some time with him on her own, though she wasn't sure if it was a good sign that he wanted to talk. "Yeah," she said. "Okay, well, can I pick you up at Pete's in half an hour maybe?" he said. "Yeah, that sounds okay," she said and kept smiling. "Good, see you then," he said. "See you," she said and put the phone down on the couch next to her again. Pete's phone started ringing and she was about to consider picking it up as Pete entered the room and ran to the phone. "Pete," he spoke into the phone. "Oh… Yeah… Of course… That sounds good…" She looked at him, wondering. "Record company-stuff," he quickly explained and continued the conversation. She nodded and watched him for a second, wandering around the living room in his bathing shorts, she guessed he'd been about to join Lena at the pool. She got up to go outside.

Lena was outside by the pool, sunbathing. "Hey, are you joining me?" Lena asked as she saw Jeanette approaching her. "I'm sorry, no," Jeanette said and smiled. "I don't get why you don't just read your book out here?" Lena said. "I just needed to escape a bit from the sun," Jeanette said. "Fair enough," Lena said. "Well, Patrick will be here in half an hour, picking me up," Jeanette then said. "Oh… Well, okay…" Lena said, wondering. "He wanted to talk to me," Jeanette said and couldn't help smiling. "Did it sound like good news?" Lena asked and smiled, too. "I don't know… I hope so, I'm just happy that we're gonna spend some time," Jeanette said. "Fingers crossed its good news," Lena said and crossed her fingers. "Fingers crossed," Jeanette grinned and did it, too. "I heard the phone ringing?" Lena said. "Yeah, Pete said it was record company-stuff," Jeanette said. "Oh, okay…" Lena said and sighed as she closed her eyes again…

_Half an hour later…_

She lay by the pool in her bikini on a deck-chair, enjoying the sun with closed eyes. Pete was still inside the house, talking to some guy from the record company. Suddenly she felt something blocking the sun and she opened her eyes. "Hey you," she smiled at Pete who stood before her in his bathing shorts. He smiled back at her and crawled on top of her on the chair. She was glad that Jeanette was with Patrick so they could have some privacy. He gently kissed her and she felt him smirking against her lips. "What's up with the smirk?" she asked him. "Nothing, I just enjoy being alone with you," he smiled and placed his hand on her cheek, let it slide down her neck to her shoulder, and then to her breast. She smiled and kissed him again. "Me, too," she whispered while running her hands through his hair.

Jeanette felt the nervousness in her stomach as Patrick parked the car at a park and got out. She got out, too, and he smiled at her and said, "I love this place at this time of the year." She was too nervous to do anything else than just smile at him. He led her to a bench which was well-hidden from the rest of the park behind some trees. He sat down and patted the place next to him to tell her to sit down. She sat down next to him and studied his smile. She couldn't figure out where this was going. He seemed a little bit nervous and she didn't like it. "So…" he said. "So…" she repeated and tried to stay calm. "You know, I promised you to figure out what I wanted and it hadn't been easy at all…" he started out. She just listened and kept quiet, she didn't even know if she could speak if she wanted to. "I've gotten to care about both Lisa and you a lot, and well… Lisa lives here in the U.S. and you live in Denmark, there's a hell of a lot difference…" he said. Her heart started pounding harder in her chest, she didn't want to hear the rest if it wasn't going to end in her advantage.

Lena felt Pete's hands sliding to her back and loosening the knot which held her bikini-top in place. She let him remove it and felt his hands on her breasts. She let out a sigh and started kissing his neck. He let out a sound that told her he liked it. She smiled to herself and let her tongue slide down his neck and sucked random places on the neck.  
He slowly ground his hips against hers. She noticed that he was quite turned on, and she couldn't exactly claim that this hadn't got any affect on her either. She thought about how this might or might not be the right time to do this, but she couldn't really come up with any good reasons for why this would be a bad time… It felt nice and she felt safe with Pete, so why not? She wanted to be with him. She stopped kissing his neck and went for his mouth again. She slowly pulled away from his mouth and looked him in the eyes to see, if she could catch a glimpse of anything that would tell her how he felt about the situation. "Everything alright?" he asked her, he sounded a little out of breath. She smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine… I was just thinking about where this was leading…" she said. "What?" he said and slightly ground his hips against hers again, she couldn't tell if it was on purpose but it let her know once more that he was still quite turned on. "This thing…" she said, trying to ignore the grind. "It depends…" he said and smiled. "On what?" she said. He slightly touched one of her breasts again and said, "Well… Where do you want it to lead?" "Where do _you_ want it to lead?" she asked him back, she wanted to know. He made his grind again, this time it was definitely on purpose, and smiled, "Well, I want it to lead where you want it to…" "Aww, come on," she grinned and let out a little gasp as he ground his hips against hers again, "You started this, so you should know…" she said. "Yeah, well… I'm just a guy; I can't help myself when I have such a hot girlfriend… But I don't want to push you into anything, so it's kind off your call to where this is leading…" he smiled. "Well, I like where it's leading," she smiled. "As long as you want to, I'm in…" he said. She lifted her eyebrow, "Was that a joke?" she grinned. "What? Oh! No, I haven't thought of that one," he said and grinned, "You have a perverted mind," he noticed and smirked.  
"Yeah? You don't even know the half of it…" she said and grinned. "Oh, really? Well, maybe I'll get to know more about it soon?" he smirked. "You bet," she smiled and kissed him.  
She felt him grinding his hips against hers once more but this time she followed his example and did the same as he did it. He gasped at that and she smirked against his lips which made his lips curl up in a slight smile. He started kissing her neck and moved further down to her breast, she bit her lip and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. Then he kissed her stomach all the way down to her bellybutton and below. He moved up to face her again and started kissing her lips again. After a couple of minutes of kissing – and Pete grinding more frequently – she broke off the kiss and said, "You know, if we're gonna do this then we'll have to use… You know… Protection…" He groaned a bit, "Yeah, I know… It's in my bedroom," he said and seemed irritated by the fact that he'd have to pause to get it. As he spoke she suddenly became very aware of the fact that they were outside. "Well… Maybe it would be best if we went into your bedroom then? I mean, after all we _are_ in a weird place," she said. He seemed to forget his irritation for a second and grinned, "Are you afraid of getting caught?" "Aren't you?" she said. "Who would catch us?" he just said. "I don't know… All I know is that I've seen lots of private pictures of people who could have been avoided if they had went inside…" she said. "And by that you mean…" he started, "Yeah, celebrities…" she finished his sentence. He laughed, "Well… I'm not _that _famous," he said. "All I know is that I don't want my mom – or the rest of the world for that matter – to see pictures of me doing it with you out here just 'cause _you_ don't think that could happen," she said and grinned. "Okay okay," he said and got up. "We'd need to get inside no matter what…" he said as he helped her up and hurried into the house with her by the hand. "You would…" she said and grinned. "Jeez, Lena… You and your dirty mind," he grinned. "Like you're any better," she said and laughed.  
They made it to the bedroom and Pete quickly dragged her to the bed, jumped onto it, dragged her down next to him, and started kissing her.

"It's hard to tell at the moment if my decision is the right one, but I feel pretty good about it so far," Patrick said. "So what have you decided?" Jeanette asked as she couldn't wait any longer. "I told Lisa this morning that I was in love with someone else," he said and smiled carefully at her. "Really?" she said, unbelieving. He nodded. "Oh! That whole speech made it seem more and more like you were going to tell me something bad," she said and took a deep breath as she felt the relief. He laughed a bit, "I'm sorry." "It's okay… Everything's okay now," she smiled. "Yeah," he smiled back and leaned forward to kiss her. She almost couldn't believe how the situation had turned out, but she was _so _happy about it!

Pete rolled onto his back, out of breath. She was out of breath, too. "Holy shit…" he mumbled. "Tell me about it," she mumbled back and grinned. "I can't believe we haven't done this until now," he said, still a bit out of breath. "Me neither," she breathed, "But I'm still glad, 'cause we know each other better now." "Well, that's right," he smiled. "Maybe it hadn't been that great if we'd done it the first night?" she said. "Maybe not, but one thing's for sure; I'm not gonna wait that long again!" he said and grinned. "You don't have to," she said and smirked at him. He hugged her tightly and kissed her neck slowly. "I love you," he whispered against her neck. Her heart – which had just slowed down to normal speed – started pounding faster in her chest again. He'd never said that before. She felt her cheeks getting even warmer than they already were. "I-I love you, too," she stuttered. She could feel him rubbing his nose gently against her neck, "Is something wrong?" he said, still whispering. "N-No, I'm just… Surprised…" she said quietly. "Oh, no… Should I have kept my mouth shut?" he said and pulled away from her neck to look at her. "No, no! I love you, too, really… You just overwhelmed me there," she said quickly and smiled. He grinned and kissed her cheek, "I'm glad," he said.

* * *


	13. Gossip

_Heya!_

_I know it's been a while, I'm sorry!_

_School has started again, so now I'll try to make it an weekly update - let's say every Sunday?_

_So, I hope you like this chapter (: Please take some time to review it? _

_//_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Gossip**

They were sat in Pete's living room, watching a random movie late in the evening, when Jeanette got home. "Hey Jeanette, we thought that maybe Patrick had kidnapped you," Pete called to her, as they heard the door open. "Ha ha," Jeanette said as she entered the living room. She sat down on the opposite couch from Lena and Pete, as they were taking up the whole couch in their embrace. "What are you watching?" Jeanette asked them. "Don't change the subject; did you and Patrick have a good time?" Pete said. "I didn't realize the conversation had a subject…" Jeanette said and grinned. "You're doing it again!" Pete said and smiled. "Sorry, uhm, yeah, we had a good time…" She said and smiled. "Oh, come on… Nothing special happened?" Pete said. "Why are you so curious about it?" she asked. "'Cause I know you like him," Pete grinned. Jeanette sent Lena a glare. "What? He's my boyfriend, we talk about stuff… And Patrick's he's best friend… Besides, I want to know, too," Lena said. "He's dumped Lisa… So I guess we are dating in some kind of way," Jeanette finally said. "That's great!" Lena said and smiled widely. "Did you guys make out?" Pete said. "Oh my God, you're _so_ reminding me of a gay best friend… And that's a private thing, it's not like I ask you, if you and Lena had sex…" Jeanette said. Pete just smirked slightly, "You're right, I'm sorry," he said and turned his attention to the movie again. "I tell you later," Jeanette told Lena in Danish, so Pete wouldn't understand it, when Lena looked at her, waiting. Lena nodded and turned to the movie again with a smile.

When the movie was over, they were all tired and decided to go to sleep, Pete, however, had to take Hemingway for a walk before he could go to bed. That gave Lena and Jeanette the opportunity to talk alone. "So, tell me everything!" Lena said, as Pete had left. They were still sitting in the living room, and Jeanette had moved to Lena's side as Pete had left the couch. Jeanette told Lena everything from how she'd thought that Patrick had chosen Lisa, to all the things they'd been doing all day, which was things as walking around outside, talking, and stuff.  
"I can't believe you're with Patrick now!" Lena exclaimed when Jeanette was done talking. "This is so great," she said. "Yeah, I know, I can't believe it either," Jeanette smiled. "I knew you two had something going on," Lena said and grinned. "Yeah, everyone else but us seemed to know," Jeanette said and grinned, too. "So, what about you? Did you do anything special today?" Jeanette asked kinda randomly, not expecting anything. "Well, I don't know… I've been outside, been sunbathing, had sex with Pete, watched TV –" "Wait, wait, what?" Jeanette said and grinned. "I watched TV?" Lena said and grinned. "You know what I'm talking about!" Jeanette said and smiled. "Well…" Lena said. "Okay, at first, is there anything I _don't _want to touch anymore?" Jeanette said. "No, it was in Pete's bed," Lena just grinned. "Oh, okay…" Jeanette said and laughed a bit. "So… How was it?" Jeanette said, curiously. "Quite good… Actually… Pretty amazing," Lena said and grinned. "And you know what he also said to me today?" Lena said. "No, what? That he wanted to marry you and build you a great big castle?" Jeanette said. Lena laughed, "No, not exactly… He told me he loved me," she said and smiled widely. "Aww, that's so sweet! What did you say?" Jeanette said. "I said it back. I really do love him, he's so great," Lena said. "You guys are so cute," Jeanette smiled. "You and Patrick are, too," Lena smiled.

Soon Pete got back from his walk and they all went to bed…

A week later they hadn't been doing that much really, just random stuff. The four of them had spent some more time together, now that Patrick and Jeanette were dating, and Lena was really glad that Jeanette didn't have to feel like a third wheel anymore.  
Cobra Starship had a new video out, and therefore they'd borrowed one of their friends' houses and invited some of their friends – including Fall Out Boy and girlfriends – over to celebrate. As Lena stepped into the hairdresser she thought about the party the next day and about how she hated going to the hairdresser. Unfortunately she really needed a haircut, so she'd decided to go do it today, as Pete had to do some interviews anyway. The hairdresser was quite busy, so she was told to go sit down, until someone was ready for her. She didn't mind as she didn't really have anything to do other than be there. She glanced at the rack of magazines next to her and grabbed a random one. She leafed randomly through it 'till something caught her attention…

_Bassist of Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz (28) brought his new found Danish love Lena Johansen (23) to see his friends Cobra Starship - who are also signed by his record company Decay Dance - at Friday. Wentz has been seen several times with his girlfriend, but hasn't made an official statement about their relationship yet, though sources close to Pete claim that they're very much in love and definitely a couple. The couple seemed to enjoy the concert, and Lena seemed to hit it off well with the rest of Pete's circle of acquaintances._

Next to the text were a picture of her and Pete at the concert and some pictures of her, talking to Gabe and Brendon at the after party. She found it very weird to see something about her in a magazine, but thought to herself that she'd just have to get used to it. She put the magazine down and grabbed another one. She checked the date but it was just as old as the other one. This time she didn't have to turn that many pages 'till she found something, which caught her attention…

_It seems that both "Fall Out Boys" Pete Wentz (28) and Patrick Stump (24) have a thing for Danish girls. Stump has been dating Lisa (efternavn) (alder) for a couple of months now, but it seems that he has moved on. Saturday he spend the whole day with the Danish girl Jeanette Madsen (23) – after attending a Cobra Starship concert and after-party the day before with (Lisas efternavn), at which Jeanette, who is a friend of Wentz' girlfriend Lena, also attended. Patrick has been seen a couple of times with Jeanette, and hasn't been seen with Lisa afterwards. Seems like Patrick's got a thing for the ladies…_

Here were, too, a picture of Patrick and Jeanette taking a walk in a park, as well as a picture of Patrick and Lisa together at a movie premiere. She couldn't help smiling when she thought about the fact that Jeanette and Patrick had gotten together… "Lena Johansen?" a girl at Lena's age said and looked at her. "Yep," Lena said and put the magazine down and got up as the girl showed her to a chair…

Later that night Pete and Lena were taking Hemingway for a walk. He was quite eager and pulled the leash. "I can't believe how much I miss you, when you're not there," Pete said as they made a turn down a small path into a park. "Me neither," Lena said and smiled. "I mean, I stopped myself from calling you a hundred times, I think," Pete said. "That's sweet," she said and squeezed his hand a bit. They approached a bench and Pete unleashed Hemingway, who was soon out of sight. He grinned and shook his head at him and sat down on the bench. Lena sat down next to him. "Is it weird for you that your friends and family would know that you're dating me before you've introduced me to them?" Lena asked. "What do you mean?" Pete said. "I mean, like, I saw a picture of us at the Cobra Starship concert in a magazine today, so obviously your family and stuff would maybe get to see me and know that you're with me, before you would get the chance to tell them," she said. "Oh… Well, it's kind of annoying, it's like, when you get a new girlfriend – or boyfriend in your case - you'd like to wait a bit before you tell everyone, so you can have the person a little to yourself a first, you know?" he said. "Yeah, I know what you mean," she said and smiled as he held her hand in between his own. "Speaking of… I was wondering… Would you like to meet my family sometimes before you go back to Denmark?" he said and sounded a bit nervous. "Meet your family?" she repeated and hesitated. She was actually dying to meet them, but at the same time terrified that she was going to mess everything up. He looked more nervous now as she didn't say anything. "I'd love to, I'm just afraid that I'll mess it up," she confessed. "Oh, don't be… They're used to be around me, you couldn't mess it anymore up than me," he said and grinned. "Oh yeah, I haven't thought of it that way," she grinned.  
He grinned, too, and leaned in to kiss her, "I love you," he said and pressed his lips to hers. She'd never grow tired of the feeling he'd bring up in her every time he did something like that. She was about to tell him, that she loved him, too, but was interrupted by someone saying, "Excuse me?"  
They both turned their gazes to the girl, who'd said something. "Pete?" she said. "Uhm, yeah?" Pete said and let go of Lena's hand. "Oh! I'm a big fan of yours, can I get your autograph?" the girl said. "Sure," Pete said and got up, "Do you have something to write with?" he asked. Lena found it weird that they would meet fans now, seeing that it was in the middle of the evening. Pete wrote an autograph for the girl, and Lena watched. As the girl got her autograph she turned her gaze towards Lena and said, "Are you Lena?" She could _not_ get used to people knowing her name! "Uhm, yeah…" Lena said and felt herself blushing a bit. "Can I get a picture of you?" the girl said. "Uh, what about I take a picture of you and Pete?" Lena suggested instead and smiled, after all; she wasn't the one who was famous. "Okay," the girl said and smiled. Lena took a picture of the girl and Pete with the girl's cell and handed it back to her. "Thank you!" the girl smiled at her. "You're welcome," she said. "You know, don't think about all the people who talks shit about you, you're a nice girl," the girl said. "What?" Lena said, confused. "You know… The people who say you're only dating Pete for the money and fame and stuff…" the girl said. "Oh, uhm…" Lena said and didn't know what to say. She didn't know about that. Did people really say that about her? Why would anyone say something like that? They didn't know her at all! "Well, those people are all jerks, who don't know anything, so we don't care about them," Pete said and smiled. "Me neither, you guys are really nice," the girl said. "Same to you, it was nice meeting you," Pete said and smiled at her. "You, too," the girl said and waved at them, as she moved on.  
"Did you know that people were saying those things?" Lena said as they both sat down on the bench again. "People are always saying all kinds of shit… I know you're not like that, so why would I be bothered?" Pete said. "I don't like that people think that about me," Lena mumbled. "I know… But there are lots of people who hate me, too, and I don't care… The important thing is that your friends and family likes you," Pete said and kissed her cheek. "I guess you're right," she said and sighed.


	14. Cobraparty pt 1

_Hello good people of ! (Or, hello my two readers! :b)_

_I know it's a late update, but it's still Sunday! (At least in Denmark it is...)_

_To make up for the late update here's a long chapter! (I had to cut it up in two! So pt. 2 will be up next Sunday)_

_Enjoy :D _

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Cobra-party pt. 1**

As Pete drove up the driveway to the house, Lena felt eager to see those of Pete's friends she already knew and to greet the ones she hadn't met yet. She was much more relaxed this time than the last time, maybe because all of his friends had turned out to be really nice and fun. Jeanette had spent the night and whole day with Patrick, so she was going with him to the party. They got out of the car and went to the door, where Gabe, who was already a little bit tipsy, opened the door and greeted them. "Yaaay, you're here!" he beamed at them and gave them both some long hugs. "Yeah, how long have you been here?" Pete asked and grinned. "About an hour," Gabe shrugged. "Had a lot to drink?" Pete asked. "Well, you gotta start somewhere," Gabe mumbled. "Guess you're right," Lena grinned and followed Pete into the living room. There were a lot of people she didn't know, but also a couple she knew; Of course the rest of Cobra Starship was here, but also Brendon and Jon from Panic! At the Disco, and that guy, who she thought was named William, but she wasn't sure about the name of his band. A guy with a lot of piercings and curly hair approached them. "Hey Pete! What's up man?" the guy said and gave him a hug. "What's up, Travis?" Pete said and smiled widely at him. "I'm good, who's your girl?" the guy named Travis said. "I'm Pete's girlfriend, Lena," she said and smiled at him. "Oh yeah, the Danish girl! What's up, Lena? I'm Travis," he said. "Hi Travis," she said. "He's the lead singer of Gym Class Heroes," Pete told her. "Oooh," she said, though she didn't know who they were.  
She followed Pete around and greeted a lot of people, who she couldn't remember the name of later on anyway, apparently there were a lot of band members at the party, but she didn't know any of the bands besides Fall Out Boy, Cobra Starship and Panic! At the Disco. The other bands were such as, Gym Class Heroes, The Cab, the members of Gabe's old band Midtown, and she found out that the guy – William – was in the band called The Academy Is… She was actually talking a bit to him as Gabe came over. "Hey, I got you a drink," he said and handed Lena a beer. "Thanks," she smiled and took a sip of it. "No problem, mi chica bonita," he smiled and winked at her. "He always has to show off with his Spanish," William said and grinned when Gabe said, "No, I don't!" "You speak Spanish?" Lena said. "Yeah, I'm from Uruguay," he said and grinned. "Oh, I didn't know," Lena said. "So now I think Gabe has fulfilled his life-mission and told the last person on earth, who didn't know, that he speaks Spanish," William teased. "You're just jealous," Gabe teased back. William just stuck his tongue out at Gabe and grinned.

_A couple of hours – and a lot of drinks! – later…_

"I suggest we play spin the bottle!" Marie said and grabbed an empty bottle – which there was a lot of anyway. "Sounds interesting," Gabe slurred and grinned. "So… Basically I just spin the bottle, and then I have to kiss whoever it point to," Marie continued. Clearly, it was the ones who've had most to drink, who were sitting around the table at the moment, 'cause everyone seemed keen on the idea of playing "spin the bottle". "What if we make up a rule that says that everyone that the bottle doesn't point to has to drink?" Gabe suggested. "That sounds like a good idea!" Brendon said. "I don't think you need to drink anymore, Gabe," Vicky-T said and grinned. "Sh-shh…" Gabe said and lifted his beer, "Spin the bottle, Marie!" he said and smiled.

Marie spun the bottle. It pointed to Nate. Gabe hooted and took a sip of his beer as Marie quickly kissed Nate on the lips. "Your turn, Nate," Marie said and grinned. Nate spun the bottle. It pointed to Vicky-T. "Watch out," Nate said and leaned in towards Vicky-T. Under normal circumstances both of them would have found it really weird, but they were both too drunk to really think about it. Vicky-T spun the bottle while Brendon got up, "I need some more to drink, just go on," he said. Just as he left, the bottle stopped and pointed to his empty seat. "Well, Brendon's not here," Keltie, who was next to Brendon's seat, said. "It's closer to you, Keltie," Pete said with a smirk. "Wanna make out?" Vicky-T grinned at Keltie and leaned in. They quickly kissed. Keltie spun the bottle. It stopped and pointed to the small space between Jeanette and Pete, who were seated next to each other. "I think it points to you, Pete," Jeanette said and took a sip of her drink. "Really," he grinned and leaned in to quickly kiss Keltie. "Oh God, you're so boring, we wanna see some tongue!" Gabe exclaimed and grinned as Brendon returned with a beer. "What did I miss?" he said. "Well, you missed your chance to kiss Vicky-T," Lena said as Pete spun the bottle. "Damn," Brendon said and grinned. "Maybe you'll get the chance to kiss Pete?" Lena grinned as the bottle slowed down in front of Brendon, but it slowly moved on past Keltie and pointed to Lena. "Okay, now there's no excuse for not using tongue!" Gabe said as he took another sip of his beer, he was clearly the one most excited about this game. Pete grinned at Lena as he leaned in to kiss her. They made the kiss last a bit and Pete pushed his tongue in, as Gabe encouraged them once again. Gabe hooted and grinned, as they stopped kissing and pulled away. Lena grinned and spun the bottle. As the bottle spun she could feel the alcohol in her blood. She was a little bit too drunk, but she had so much fun that she didn't really think about it. The bottle stopped and pointed to Brendon. "Now you got your chance," Lena grinned and leaned past Keltie and kissed Brendon. Something about her kiss with Pete had made her more in the kissing-mood, and therefore she kissed him a bit longer than she actually would have in the first place. It didn't seem like Pete minded though. They were all too drunk to think about it really, they just did it.  
Brendon spun the bottle and it pointed to Jeanette. "Ooooh," Brendon said and grinned. "Maybe this is the kiss I never got?" he grinned as he leaned towards her. "Maybe," she said and grinned as she kissed him. She spun the bottle, which pointed to Lena. Gabe hooted again, "Girl on girl!" he exclaimed. Lena grinned as she leaned in towards Jeanette. She quickly pushed her lips to Jeanette's. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe Gabe's hooting, or maybe both that made her throw her tongue in and deepen the kiss. Then she pulled away and grinned at Jeanette, who grinned back, she knew it didn't mean anything to either of them, so she'd just take it as a joke. Lena spun the bottle, which spun quite a long time before it stopped and pointed to Gabe. "Finally I get to join the party," Gabe grinned and leaned in. He started kissing her and slowly sneaked his tongue in. "Easy, Gabe!" someone said and made him pull away. He just grinned. Lena, who was really too drunk to truly register what she was doing, just grinned, too.  
Gabe spun the bottle and it pointed to William. "Finally I get to kiss you, honey," William joked as Gabe leaned in towards him. Gabe smirked as their lips crashed. Pete started to hoot as they could see Gabe sneaking his tongue in. When they finally stopped kissing, they'd made the longest kiss so far in the game. "Why don't you just get a room?" Pete said and grinned. "Who says we won't?" Williams said and spun the bottle with a smirk. It pointed to Marie, who he quickly kissed. Marie spun the bottle, which pointed to Brendon. She leaned in and kissed Brendon just as Joe came by. "What are you doing!?" he exclaimed and looked at them. "We're playing 'spin the bottle', honey, it's just a game," Marie said and smiled a Joe. "Hm, okay… I'm watching you, Brendon," Joe said, but with a little smile. Brendon just grinned and spun the bottle, it pointed to Gabe. "Looks like you're really joining the game, huh?" Brendon said to Gabe as he leaned in to kiss him. "It's my guilty pleasure," Gabe grinned and kissed Brendon. Gabe spun the bottle and it pointed to Lena. "Again! What are the chances?" Gabe grinned and leaned in. "Easy with the tongue," Pete said as their lips met. This time it was only a quick kiss.

"Well, my beer's empty," Pete said. "Mine, too," Lena said, though she really didn't need more. "Let's break up the game," Brendon said and got up. Gabe seemed a bit disappointed, but he quickly dragged William along to the dance-floor instead.

"So, that was fun," Lena said as she followed Pete to the fridge for some more beer. "Yeah?" Pete said as he handed her a beer. She grinned. "You know, you don't have to spin the bottle to kiss _me_," he smirked. "Sounds tempting," she said and smiled. Pete grinned while he snuck his arm around her waist and pushed his lips to hers. He quickly took her beer out of her hand and put it down on the counter next to his own, before he gently pushed her up against the fridge. She snuck her hand in under his shirt and ran it up his stomach.  
"Easy now, love birds!" someone said. They stopped kissing and noticed Ryland grinning at them. "What's up?" Pete grinned back at him and unwillingly let go of Lena. "You're blocking the liquor-source," Ryland said and grinned. "Oh, sorry," Pete said as they quickly stepped away so Ryland could open the fridge. "Gotta go to the bathroom," Pete said and smiled at them before leaving the kitchen. "Enjoying the party?" Ryland asked Lena. She grabbed her beer from the counter and nodded. "Yeah, very much, you guys have such nice friends – and you're not quite bad yourself either," she said and smiled. "Well, thank you! Let me tell you that I think you're a very cool person, too," Ryland said. Lena was about to answer, but got cut off by Gabe, who entered the kitchen with a bottle of tequila in hand while singing very loudly along to the song playing in the living room.  
"Hello, Gabe," Ryland said and grinned. "!Hola!" Gabe grinned at them. "You guys wanna do some body tequila?" he asked while starting to search for lemon and salt. "Honestly Gabe, I'm not _that_ drunk," Ryland said and grinned. "Well, I am… You wanna?" Gabe just said. "I think I'll pass," Ryland said and fled from the kitchen. "What about you, oh mi amiga bonita?" Gabe said while searching the fridge for a lemon, as he'd found the salt. She grinned at him and immediately felt the urge to hug him as she watched him. Deep down she knew that was a sign that she was really drunk and needed to stop – for some reason she was a hug-person, when drunk – but she said, "What the hell, why not?" "Cool!" Gabe said and pulled a lemon out in triumph. "So, now I need to slice it…" he said and found a knife. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lena asked as she watched Gabe slice the lemon with the big and sharp knife. Suddenly he started to scream and dropped the knife on the counter next to the half-sliced lemon. "Oh my God! Are you okay?!" Lena hurried to his side and grabbed his hand to see the damage, but there was nothing. Gabe started grinned. "I was just kidding, oh my God, you just freaked out!" he teased. "Fuck you! You scared the hell out of me with that screaming!" she said and hit his arm. "Aww, don't be mad at me, I'm just playing with ya'" he said. She stuck her tongue out at him, but couldn't help smiling a bit.

"So – yay – body tequila!" Gabe said as he'd finished slicing the lemon. "Okay, so basically – do you wanna start? – You put the salt… Uh, let's see…" Gabe said and pulled his T-shirt off, "…Here," he pointed to his chest, "and then I put the lemon in my mouth," he took some lemon and put it in his mouth. "Smmo nmmow mmyoou tmmamke mthme mtemquimla mshmomt—" he started, "wait, what?" Lena grinned. "Sorry," he grinned and made a face 'cause of the lemon as he took it out again. "Well, then you take the shot, lick the salt off and bite the lemon, okay?" he said. "Okay," she said and looked at the tequila shot in her hand. Gabe bended a bit down in his knees so she could reach him and put some salt on his chest. "Okay – go!" he said. She quickly took the shot, licked the salt of his chest and bit the lemon in his mouth. She felt his lips quickly kiss hers as she bit the lemon, but all she could think of was to get rid of the taste. She made a face as she quickly pulled back. "Not your cup of tea, eh?" he said and grinned while taking a fresh piece of lemon. She shook her head and grinned, "Not exactly." "Well, my turn," Gabe said and poured the tequila for himself. "So, where would I put the salt?" she asked. He grinned, "Well, I won't pressure you or anything, but _I_ put the salt on _my chest_, soo… Well, actually you're supposed to play this game while the one with the salt is lying down, so that would've made it easier, but we'll just put it here…" He put some salt on her collarbone. She put the lemon in her mouth, and Gabe quickly took the shot, but licked the salt of quite slowly and finally bit the lemon in her mouth. He quickly kissed her again, but she really didn't like having the lemon in her mouth, so she pulled away again. "Ah, tequila shots…" he said and grinned. She grinned, too.

* * *

**Review?? P.S. I am aware of the fact that body tequila is done in the order: salt, lemon, shot... But I forgot the correct order, when I wrote it, so let's just pretend that Gabe's too drunk to remember the right order and Lena's too drunk to know that he's wrong, okay? :D **


	15. Cobraparty pt 2

_Hey people!_

_I know it's really short! I'm sorry! My creativity is lacking!_

_Hopefully more next week... ^^, ... Review?_

_Take care!_

_//_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Cobra-party pt. 2**

"Well, I'm kinda sticky now, sooo…" Lena said and almost lost her balance due to the alcohol in her blood. "Careful," Gabe grinned and supported her a bit. "I'll help you find the bathroom."  
They left the kitchen and went down the passage towards the bathroom. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't control her feet and lost her balance. She fell and managed to bang her head against the floor. She closed her eyes for a couple of minutes and felt the room spinning, and as she mumbled, "ouch…" she felt her surroundings turning black…

…"Easy there," she heard Gabe say as she felt the room spinning. She felt him grabbing her and pulling her up on her feet again. "Are you okay? It looked like you hit your head pretty hard," he said. "I'm okay," she said. She could feel the pain from the fall, but she thought she'd handle it. All of a sudden she felt Gabe's lips against hers. Gentle and careful at first, but once she kissed him back, he seemed more eager. He leaned up against a door, which opened and led them to an empty room. Gabe managed to close the door after them while he hit the switch to a lamp, which lit the room up with its dim light. She didn't think about what she was doing – that was also one of the side effects of her being drunk; not thinking about anything at all or its consequences. They landed on the bed – Gabe half on top of her, still with his T-shirt, which he'd left in the kitchen, off. Gabe slowly opened his mouth and licked her lower lips 'till she parted hers and let his tongue massage hers. She felt his hand run from her bellybutton to her breast and let her own hand run to his butt. She pulled away from his lips to take a breath and he started kissing her jaw. She felt the room spinning again and this time she knew it wasn't a good sign. "Gabe, I don't feel well," she breathed before pushing him off of her and running to the bathroom. She _just_ made it to the bathroom as she got a reunion with everything she'd eaten that day…

She felt someone kissing her shoulder and opened her eyes. The moment she opened her eyes the headache hit her, and she quickly shut her eyes and groaned. "Are you okay, Pretty?" she heard Pete's voice say. "No…" she mumbled. Faint images flashed through her mind. People kissing. People dancing. Gabe talking about body tequila and - suddenly - her kissing Gabe. _What a weird dream! _She thought to herself. "Oh God, I feel like crap," she sighed. "Yeah, you were quite drunk last night, and Gabe said you fell and hit your head," Pete said and looked worried. She remembered being at the party and drinking a lot. She faintly remembered falling, but she didn't remember any other things she'd been doing. "Does your head hurt?" Pete asked carefully. "Yeah," she said. "Maybe we should check on it? You know, just make sure you're not seriously hurt," Pete said. "No, it's okay," she said. She didn't want to go anywhere right now. "You know, throwing up can be a symptom of concussion—" Pete said. "Wait, what?" Lena interrupted him. "What?" Pete said. "Did I throw up? I thought that was a dream?" she said, while the fear grippe her as she realized that kissing Gabe wasn't a dream either. "A dream?" Pete said and grinned, "No, I'm pretty sure you threw up." "Oh my God…" she said and didn't know what to say. Pete grinned a bit, "It can happen to any of us," he said and smiled at her. She tried to smile back, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She'd kissed Gabe! She'd cheated on Pete! She secretly wished she'd actually hit her head that hard. She deserved it.


	16. Kiss And Tell pt 1

**Chapter 16 – Kiss And Tell**

"Where's Jeanette?" Lena asked. She needed to tell everything to Jeanette and clear her head, she couldn't handle to think of the consequences. "She's at Patrick's," Pete said and gently stroke some hair from her face. "Did you talk to Gabe after I got sick?" she asked, afraid that Gabe might have told Pete. "Uhm… Yeah, he told me you hit your head," Pete said, "Why?" "Oh, okay… No reason," she answered. "Can I get you something?" he asked. "A pill to stop my head from hurting like shit," she groaned. "Okay, Pretty," he said and kissed her forehead before leaving. She sighed. She wanted to scream out loud because she was such an idiot. She grabbed her cell from the night drawer and texted Jeanette,

_**"Jeanette, I need to talk to you as soon as possible! Please call me or come by! XO Lena"**_

She really wanted to talk to Gabe, too, both because she really couldn't remember that much of what had happened, but also because she wanted to know what was going on between them. She couldn't deny that she was a bit attracted to him, but she didn't want to be with him like she wanted to be with Pete – she wasn't sure that she could convince Pete about that though. She didn't have Gabe's number or mail or anything though, and she wouldn't dare asking Pete for it – considering what she might have to tell him later on.  
"I'm coming to your rescue," Pete said as he entered the room with a glass of water and two pills. "Thanks," she said and smiled at him. He put the glass and the pills down on the night drawer and kisser her gently. Suddenly she was afraid that Pete could feel that something was wrong. That she'd had her lips onto Gabe's. She felt so bad about it all. She slowly pulled her lips of his and reached for the pills. He smiled at her and went to sit next to her in the bed. She took the pills and looked at her cell. Jeanette had answered.

_**"What's up, Lena? I'll be over later today – how's your head?"**_

She quickly answered – before Pete could see what she wrote.

_**"Screw my head, I deserve the pain – but it's not good. I'll explain later."**_

"I'm so sorry, Pretty," Pete said and took her hand. "Don't be, it's not your fault," she said and squeezed his hand. "I know, but somehow… I mean; I brought you to the party, and I left you with Gabe, and then you fell…" he said. "Oh, stop… Don't blame yourself," she said. She felt even worse about the whole thing, as she heard Pete blaming himself, and caring about her…

_Later that day…_

"Lena? Are you sleeping?" Lena opened her eyes and saw Jeanette next to the bed. "Hey," she said. She'd been sleeping the most of the day to escape her guilty thoughts and her banging headache. "Hey, are you okay?" Jeanette asked her. "Not really," Lena sighed. "Is you head still hurting?" Jeanette said. "Well, yeah, but that's not the worst…" Lena said and started thinking of a way to break it for Jeanette. "What is it then?" she asked. "Where's Pete?" Lena asked. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. "He went for a walk with Hemingway as soon as was sure that I was with you," she said. "Oh," Lena said. "So… Tell me what's wrong," Jeanette said and sat down on the bed next to her. "Well… You see… Last night at the party… I was very drunk, I guess you know that, I don't remember much of it, but I do remember glimpses and… Well… I think I kissed Gabe," she said and felt her heart raising as she said it out loud. "Yeah, we played that game, remember? Spin the bottle. You kissed him at some point," Jeanette said, still relaxed about the situation. "Yeah, but it wasn't at the game… I don't remember much, just… Me and him on some bed, making out… And then me throwing up shortly after," Lena said. "So… You kissed him like… In a serious way?" Jeanette asked, now a little more alert. "I'm pretty sure… But I don't know how and why or anything, and I don't know what to say or do, I feel so bad about it!" "I know… It's hard when you don't remember much, maybe you should talk to Gabe about it… Oh God, I can't believe that he'd do that to Pete…" Jeanette said. "But you can believe that _I _would do that to him?!" Lena said in a squeaky voice. "No, of course not… But you were really drunk, you don't think when you're drunk, you're a little excused, but not fully!" Jeanette said. "Maybe Gabe was drunk, too?" Lena said. "Maybe," Jeanette said. "But I don't know how to contact him, I don't have his mail or number or anything, and I can't ask Pete – that'd be too weird!" Lena said. "Yeah, I agree… Maybe I can ask Patrick," Jeanette said. "_That_ wouldn't be weird?" Lena said. "Yeah, but I'll make something up…" "Do you think that I should tell Pete about it?" Lena asked her. "At some point, yeah, but not until you know the details," Jeanette said. "I'm not sure how he'll take it… Maybe he won't forgive me…" Lena said and felt the fear gripping as she thought about the fact that he maybe wouldn't forgive her. "I don't know… But he loves you very much, it'll hurt him a lot to leave you… I'm sure you'll work it out, it wasn't like you intended to cheat on him," Jeanette said. "Yeah, you're right…" Lena said, but she was still terrified of the outcome of this.


	17. Kiss And Tell pt 2

Hey all (: Sorry for not posting in ages... Writer's block and life, you know... Anyway, I messed something up in the chapter and posted half of "Kiss and Tell" last time I posted, therefore; Here is the rest of that chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, sorry, maybe soon, maybe later... Hope you enjoy this short one, though :)

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Kiss and Tell pt 2**

_Later that night…_

"Is your head better?" Pete said as he entered the bedroom and pulled his shirt off, revealing his tattooed body. "Yeah, it almost doesn't hurt anymore," she said and sat up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her cell vibrating, showing a new message from Jeanette. "That's good, I was starting to get worried," Pete said and sent her a caring smile. She cringed a bit at the smile. It was too caring. He was too good for her. She didn't deserve to have him. He'd be better off without her here to hurt him. Pete went to the bathroom and she picked up her cell.

**"Hey Lena, I found Gabe's number on Patrick's cell, I'll send it to you…"**

**"Thanks! Please do so…"**

A few seconds later, she received a number from Jeanette. She quickly saved it and made a mental note to call Gabe as soon as possible. "Are you sure you can sleep? You've slept all day," Pete said as he entered the bedroom again. "I think can manage to sleep a couple of hours," she said and smiled carefully at him, knowing the smile didn't reach her eyes. Pete turned off the lights and went to lie beside her. She felt him kiss her on the cheek. Normally she'd just give in to her need of holding him close but tonight she just couldn't. She felt horrible every time he did something that showed her his love for her. She felt him wrap his arm around her. "Pete?" she whispered. "Yeah?" he whispered back. "Do you mind if we just go to sleep, I'm seriously tired…" she said, making sure it didn't come out bad. "Of course," he said. She could hear the smile in his voice and kind of hated him for being so nice to her at this point where she most of all didn't deserve it. Pete kissed her cheek again and turned his back to her. She waited 10 minutes until she could hear him snore and carefully sat up in the bed. She grabbed her cell and snuck out of bed. She pulled on a hoodie and went outside. She wasn't taking any chances. She found Gabe's number and called it up.

"Hello?" Gabe's voice said.

"Gabe?" she said to make sure.

"Yes? Who is this?" he asked.

"I – uhm … It's Lena."

"Lena? What's up? How's your head?"

"It's fine. I'll be okay…"

"That sounds good… Why are you calling?"

"You don't know that?"

"Uh… I'm not sure…"

"I was really drunk at your party… I don't remember much, but I know we kissed, and I wanna know what happened 'cause the whole thing is kinda blurred…"

"Oh… That…"

"Yeah… What happened?"

"Well… You see… I uh… Sort of kissed you, and you sort of kissed me back… And we went to an empty room to make out on the bed, and you felt sick…"

"Okay…" she didn't know what to say.

"So uh… Did you tell Pete?" he said after a couple of seconds in silence.

"Are you kidding? Of course not… Not yet at least… Why did you… You know… Kiss me?"

"Uh… I guess I was too drunk to think straight… Why'd you kiss me back?" Though it was a serious conversation, she could sort of hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't even remember much of it, so honestly I don't know." He didn't have to know that she remembered being attracted to him; that wouldn't help the situation. She didn't want a relationship with him anyway so there was really no point-

"Okay, but will you tell him about it then? You know he'll kill me…" Gabe interrupted her thoughts.

"I feel awful about it… I have to tell him… But hey – it's not like you have feelings for me or anything, right? We were just drunk…"

"Well… Yeah… Right… I guess…" he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing… I'm still afraid he'll kill me…"

"And I'm afraid he'll end it with me… But I can't keep it from him, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… I guess I can just get a new identity and move to Europe and get some plastic-surgery…"

"He won't kill you… At least I hope he won't…"

"Thanks a lot…"

"I'm sorry… I gotta go, before he wakes up and notices I'm not there… I'll text you when I've told him, okay?"

"Okay… Well… See ya then… I guess…"

"Yeah, see you, Gabe… And thanks!"

"For what?"

"For being honest…"

"Right… You're welcome…"


End file.
